The Secret Keepers
by Tmnt.gravityfalls
Summary: After being separated for all those years, Mark, Chase, and Toniann are reunited.But it can't be all fun and games. There's something in the way of their happiness and they have to stop him before it gets too late. It's now up to them and The Secret Keepers to stop him. For their family's own good.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know, I had other stories on this account, but I read them, and they were trash... I have some wattpad (another fanfiction website, or app) stories that** **I'm** **going to use for here.. Because I think they're okay! Anyways, please enjoy this prologue!**

* * *

I frantically looked around the room for something I could break the door with. Where were the secret keepers when you needed them? They're supposed to be on our side! Where are they now? 

He was going to do something to me, I just knew it! Why would he have captured me, then?! 

I saw a glint coming form the corner of the room. With instinct, I walked over there and saw something. 

An axe. 

With instinct I picked up the weapon. I angrily walked up to the door and smashed it down, with the weapon in hand. 

An alarm went off and I ran away, towards the exit door. I wouldn't be able to to defeat him! 

My powers were gone... I had gotten tricked. But maybe it was for the better, or was it? 

He killed them! He took them away! And I was going to make him pay!

But how? 

I heard laughing coming from not that far away from me. 

It was him. 

Speak of the devil, himself. 

And I was gong to take him down. 

Hamato style!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey** **guys!** **I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to just copy and paste stuff! I will be uploading two to three times today! Yayyyyy! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"TONIANN!" I heard Raphael call.

I was in my room, doing whatever I could to get out of training.

I had also been getting weird vibes... Like Pi-Shake weird...

I heard stomping footsteps and my door swung open, to reveal my angry older brother, Raphael.

"What are you doing?! We're supposed to be training! What has been up with you lately?" Raph asked me.

Ugh. It's better to admit it sooner than later...

"Well, I've been getting weird vibes, like that we still haven't found everyone in our family!" I exclaimed, getting worried.

Raph stared blankly for a minute.

It REALLY freaked me out...

"Um... Earth to Raph!" I yelled, to get his attention, and if that didn't work, I could always slap him!

Wait.. That's a bad idea... Never mind...

He instantly stopped staring. Bummer. I kinda wanted to slap him!

"We'll talk about that- to everyone else- later, okay?" Raph reassured me, but he was also asking my permission.

"Okay fine..." I sighed in defeat. I wasn't going to win this one... Not a chance.

I ran to the dojo with Raph beside me, running also.

Raph opened up the door to the dojo as quietly as possible, hoping not to disturb anyone.

We both tip-toed in and were about to sit down, hoping we hadn't distracted anyone.

Sensei looked up at me. And only me.

Raph sat down, and of course- I didn't.

I couldn't.

He had an angry look on his face.

"Where have you been?! I had to send one of your BROTHERS to go and get you!" Sensei yelled, angry as ever.

My heart was pounding faster At every second.

"Oh...well I've been in my room..." I told him.

He growled.

He was not happy.

At ALL.

"Well actually try and show up to training!" Sensei screeched.

I flinched at the loudness in his voice.

I quickly nodded my head and sat down on the floor, specifically next to Mikey.

I knew that everyone was probably in a deep meditation by now, I tried my hardest to follow, but then those row extra- and missing- family members came to mind.

I wouldn't be able to meditate until I got to the bottom of this! I just couldn't!

I had to do something about it!

But, for now, I could at least make a plan!

So, I started off with how we would all find them.

Maybe we could split up and search around for them?

Or maybe we could call out their names?

Wait. What are there names?

I will have to ask Sensei, but later.

And they don't seem like they're in walking distance.

One of them is in more of the west part of the US.

And the other one is, kinda close actually, but not really...

I thought about all of this, throughly through meditation.

So was I technically meditating?

Nope! Not even close!

At a point I heard some shifting around and instantly I knew that they were waking up from their meditation.

My brothers and Sensei, one by one, woke up from meditation.

"Okay, now that we have meditated..." Sensei shot a glare at me.

He knew I didn't meditate! But how?!

I didn't make it THAT obvious!

...did I?

"We will do some training.." Sensei finished.

UGH. This is the worst part... KATAS...

We started off by doing some katas, old ones that we ALL already knew.

There isn't really much to them. Even a fool could learn them! So that obviously included me... a full blown fool.

Once we did that for about an hour or so, Sensei spoke to us again.

"Okay, now we will spar... and in TEAMS."

WHAT?! did that mean... that I was not being included...? or would the teams be uneven?

"Toniann. You will be sitting out on this one." Sensei ordered.

I groaned in annoyance as Raph started to snicker.

Leo hit him in the stomach with his elbow, which made him stop, and cutch his stomach in pain.

Donnie jus shook his head, while Mikey just stood there, the usual grin on his face.

He was SO adorable, although he was my older brother.

Sensei just sighed, obviously knowing that this was never going to change.

I sat down on the floor, by where the picture of my mother was.

I was SUPPOSED to be watching my brothers spar, but of course I continued to think about the two missing family members.

I tried my hardest to remember what they looked like, where they were right now, and etc.

But it just wouldn't come to me! It was getting on my nerves.

Who were they? why did they go?

These were all questions, that would soon be answered.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna spam upload all of the chapters of this story from Wattpad today so yeah. Enjoy the chapter. Keep in mind that I wrote this story a while ago, and that this isn't my BEST writing that I can do.**

As I was thinking, I felt a hand, specifically a green one, wave in front of my face.

"Toniann?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked up to see Mikey.

"oh hey Mikestar!" i exclaimed.

"hey!" he exclaaimed, back.

I got up from sitting on the floor.

"Sensei wants to talk to you, he wanted me to tell you that." Mikey told me.

My heart instantly stopped.

"O..okay..." i said,nervously.

Mikey smiled at me, then walked out of the dojo.

I then walked towards an angry but concerned, Sensei.

"Toniann, please... sit down." he told me.

I obeyed.

He was making me feel suspicious...VERY.

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked him, calmly.

"What has been on your mind, lately, my daughter?" Sensei asked me.

I knew that I wanted to tell him, but I was a bit hesitant.

"Well..." I started. "I sense other family memebers, that we still haven't found. One of them seems... kinda close... but the other one seems EXTREMELY far away... like california far.." I told him.

Sensei sighed, he looked down, but the lifted his head up to look up at me.

"I knew it would come to this one day.." Sensei simply said.

So many questions swam through my head...

I couldnt even begin to comprehend what he was saying to me...

How long have they been gone?!

By the way my facial expressions were, Sensei knew that i was confused.

"They were a part of your childhood, then the war came... resulting them in fleeing.. alomg with a lot of others in out our family... it was for our own safety..." Sensei told me.

War? what war...?

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but sensei gave me a dirty look.

I instantly knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore... well... there goes finding out more about the missing family members...

I got up off the floor and started to walk off.

'Thanks for nothing, sensei..' I thought to myself.

"Wait right there, Toniann. I'm not done talking to you, yet!" Sensei yelled to me.

I groaned in annoyance and sat back down.

"Me and your brothers- Along with April and Casey- have been talking and we have decided that you should start going to school... so April and Casey went to the surface and registered you to a school. You will be starting next monday... good luck my daughter..." Sensei told me.

For a second I let it all sink in, before freaking the heck out.

"What?! School?! What kind of sick joke is this?! You're kidding...right?" I asked in a hopeful, but angry voice.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE,TONIANN!" Sensei yelled.

I whimpered, got up, and ran out of the dojo.

I ran straight to the living room.

When I got there, I saw my brothers, April and Casey sitting there, all watching a TV show.

I groaned in annoyance and plopped down onto the couch, next to Mikey.

"You excited for school on monday?" Casey asked me, snickering at the end.

"SHUT IT JONES!" I screeched, making everyone in the room flinch.

I even think I saw the whole lair shake, but maybe that was just me.

These last few days before school started for me needed to be perfect.

They HAD to be.


	4. Chapter 3

School. Just the word sends a shiver down my spine.

I can't believe that My brothers, father, and my only friends, think that this is a good idea!

Like, no! This is going to go horribly.

But, here I was, standing right in front of the hell hole, aka, SCHOOL.

I so wasn't looking forward to this.

April and Casey ended up walking with me to my new school, Rosavelt Middle School.

"Bye, Toniann!" Casey exclaimed, as he walked off, probably to go to school, himself.

"You'll do fine.." April reassured me.

She walked off, too.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the unfamiliar building.

Right away I saw a kinda short woman standing there.

"Are you Toniann Hamato?" She asked me.

"Yes Ma'am." I told her, trying my best to be respectful.

"I am your grade assistant principal, Mrs. Barone." She told me, "We're going to give you your schedule, right this way." she said.

We went up a flight of steps and we were on the second floor.

There were a set of doors, and she opened one up, and walked through, and I followed.

We walked down the hallway, and into an office.

"You're going to be in class 714." she told me, handing me my schedule.

"Good luck on your first day!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I told her, walking down the flight of steps once again and to homeroom.

I walked inside.

There I saw a teacher sitting down at a desk.

"Are you the new kid?" She asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She questioned.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

I mean, why not?!

"Everybody! Can I please get your undivided attention?" she asked.

The class shut up.

"We have a new student!" She exclaimed, gesturing to me.

"Um... Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"What's your name?" a kid in the front of the room asked me.

"My name is Toniann... Toniann Hamato.." I told the class.

They then all started talking to each other again.

This is how it's always gonna be, isn't it?

Two girls walked up to me.

I awkwardly looked at them.

A girl with dyed purple and pink hair walked up to me.

"You don't seem like the shy type, so you are my type of person, by the way, my name is Arianna Pappalardo." She told me, reaching her hand out, for me to shake.

"An interesting hair choice, Arianna..." I told her.

She laughed.

"I really like to dye my hair!" She exclaimed.

"oh and that's Melissa McCain, by the way!" Sh exclaimed, gesturing to the Light Brown haired girl next to her.

Arianna leaned closer to me.

"She's kinda shy.." Arianna added.

"I am not!" The light brown haired girl exclaimed, aka Melissa exclaimed.

Melissa eyed me for a moment.

"Uh.. yeah.. sorry about before.. I kinda.. Y'Know..." Melissa started.

No, girl. I really don't know.

But I didn't say that out loud.

"Um... yeah.. sure.." I said awkwardly.

"Melissa! She doesn't know YOU!" Arianna exclaimed.

I eyed Melissa for a moment... she looked somewhat familiar.. but not like the 'I know you' familiar... It feels like the, 'I know someone who's related to you' familiar.

I couldn't put my finger on it though...

The school bell ringing was the thing that interrupted my thoughts... the whole class groaned in annoyance and got up to go to 1st period.

I walked in the back with Melissa and Arianna.

"okay, so today, we have math..for four periods.." Arianna told me.

What?! Four periods in a row.. of MATH?!

"I hate Math, honestly.. it's the worst..." I told them.

Donnie had taught me some math stuff and i had hated it.

"Oh, well you're going to hate math even more now! we have the worst math teachers on the planet!" Arianna exclaimed.

"Oh goody...I'm very excited.. " I said sarcastically, making both girls laugh.

"Don't worry, though. If you get on their good side, they actually turn out to be nice!" Melissa told me, reassuringly.

"Thanks, mel. Can I call you that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure.." she told me.

We walked in silence until we got up to the math room.

"HERE IT IS!" Arianna exclaimed.

Melissa and I both glared at each other before walking into the classroom.

Once we walked in, the math teachers gave me a seat.

And the math lesson started.

~FOUR DREADFUL PERIODS LATER~

In the middle of one of our math teachers talking, the bell rang, for 4th period being over.

Our entire class ran out of the room at lightning speed.

"What do we have now?" I asked Melissa and Arianna.

"Lunch." They both replied.

We ran down, from the fourth floor, to the first floor, and to Lunch.

As we walked in all I heard was yelling, and from none other, Mrs. Barone.

The rumors were true... she IS a crazy lady who yells 24/7.

We took a seat at any random lunch table.

Once Mrs. Barone stopped talking, lunch finally ACTUALLY began.

It was dead silent between the three of us.

I looked over at where Arianna was sitting and saw her waving at someone.

She had glasses with flowers on them and short brown and dyed at the bottom blonde, hair.

The girl walked over to Arianna.

"Hey Ari!" She exclaimed, "Hey Melissa!"

"HI!"Melissa exclaimed back to the girl.

"Kamryn, this is Toniann, Toniann, this is Kamryn." Arianna introduced.

We both waved at each other, and Kamryn gave me a slight smile.

"She's the new kid?" Kamryn asked.

"Yup. She is.." Melissa responded.

"Hey, Where's Alexa..?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know.. she didn't come in today.." Kamryn told them.

"She better not have gotten hurt from playing baseball in her basement.." Arianna said.

The three girls started laughing.

Who plays baseball in their basement...? Apparently this girl... Alexa..?

I for one, would not do that...

"so... what do you like, Toniann..?" Kamryn asked me.

"Um... I don't know..." I told Kamryn.

"Oh.." She said awkwardly.

I was just praying for the bell to ring, just to get out of this awkwardness.

And with my luck, it did.

I ran right out of that Lunchroom.

I took out my schedule to look at what we had next.. Language Arts.

Only one period of it though, thank god..

I ran up the steps of my school and back up to the fourth floor.

I walked down the hallway, and to the LA classroom.

"Are you the new kid?" I heard someone ask me.

I turned around, and there stood a teacher.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, you're going to sit, over there" she told me, pointing a corner seat in the back.

I sat down, and soon, the rest of my class came in.

The room got extremely loud.

"Okay everyone, QUIET DOWN!" The teacher yelled.

Everyone shut up, and I flinched at the teachers loudness.

"Okay. Now that I have your attention... I wanted to let you guys know that you have a packet due next week, I will be handing them out to you." The teacher stated.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast, and before I knew it the bell rang, and school was over.

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

MAYBE.


	5. Chapter 4

"BYE TONIANN!" Melissa and Arianna called to me.

"BYE!" I shouted back.

Now I was waiting by myself, for April and Casey to come.

And if you're confused.

The first day of school is over.

Well for now, at least.

I was currently waiting for April and Casey to come and get me, so we could leave and go back to the sewers.

Trust me.

If I had known my way around here, then, I would've been running home for the sake of my life. Or what was left of it at least.

I felt as if I was waiting for hours.

I just stood there, watching everybody walk by, and glance at me, or not even look at me at all, which I didn't mind.

I had to do something to pass time!

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I instantly turned around to see Kamryn standing there.

"Toniann? What are you doing here? I thought you would be home by now..." Kamryn told me.

"Oh... I'm waiting for my friends... They're in High School so they get out of school later than us..." I explained

"What are YOU doing here?" I questioned.

I saw her roll he sleeve up, and check the time, from a watch she was wearing.

"My mom was supposed to pick me up, but she hasn't showed up, yet... I don't even think she's showing up at all..." Kamryn said.

"Oh... Sorry for asking... But at least you HAVE a mom..." I said, sadly.

Why was I telling her this, exactly?

I don't know.

What ever I was thinking that day was probably something along the lines of, 'Kamryn and I are going to be the best of friends!'

Or something along the lines of that.

And whatever I was thinking... Was crazy.

She went dead silent.

No words seemed to be forming.

She walked closer to me, and she was kind of in my personal space.

I felt arms wrap around me.

I hugged her back.

I NEEDED this.

In fact, I've always wanted this.

From a person MY age.

And of course, my ignorance got in the way of that.

I realized what I was doing, and shoved her off of me, and I booked it.

I bet you that left Kamryn standing there.

Confused.

As.

Ever.


	6. Chapter 5

Last time:

I bet you that left Kamryn standing there.

Confused.

As.

Ever.

And now:

I continued to run, tears streaming down my face from just talking about my mother.

I don't know why I told her that...

Why did I?

It's private information!

When did I ever tell people that?

Never.

Because I don't even know myself.

So why now?

But along with my mother, broken up memories came along with it.

I can never remember...

I saw some yellow, and some black, just the thought of what those colors could mean made my head spin.

I got tired of running so I started to walk, stumbling around like a drunk person.

There were spots forming on the corners of my eyes, Black and Yellow, once again...

Like the song!

Except... Not really...

I grabbed onto a Fence that I saw, near me, to stop me from falling onto the floor.

The world started to get a bit darker, and started to spin a lot more.

I stumbled around some more, before the world darkened even more, and I finally gave in, letting the darkness consume me.

 **Kamryns POV**

What the actual fuck?! (Excuse her language)

Toniann just took off like that, and I was trying to be helpful!

Melissa told me to be nice to her!

But she definitely doesn't like me... Not one bit.

I felt something vibrating in my pocket. (no, not what you think)

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, I looked at my screen to see my mom was calling me.

I pressed 'answer'.

"Hello? Kamryn?" I heard my mom ask into the phone.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"You can't come home tonight... I'm... Busy..." My mom replied.

What? I can't come home...?

"W-Why...?" I stuttered.

It's the 1,00th time she has done this to me.

So you would think I've gotten used to it by now.

Nope.

That wouldn't even begin to be how I feel when she does this.

It makes me feel broken, to know that my mother doesn't really love me.

I've heard her say it over the phone, to Alexa's mom, I think.

(I know your life isn't really like this leothelionandfriends but it's for story purposes)

She said she either wants to kill me, or send me off to military school.

They both sound like hell.

Because that's where I'm going!

And since I was still on the phone, and I have been saying nothing for the past two minutes, my mom just hung up, leaving me to start to bawl.

I ran in the direction where Toniann ran.

Maybe I could catch up to her!

I heard voices calling out, and to Toniann specifically.

I heard footsteps and they were getting louder.

"Excuse me?" I heard a girls voice say.

I turned around.

"Have you seen a girl around, brown hair, hazel eyes, is about this tall?" The girl asked me, making a gesture to Tonianns height with her hands.

There was also a guy next to her.

And he looked like a total dusche bag.

"Um... Yeah.. I did see her, she ran that way." I told them, pointing to the direction Toniann ran away in.

"Okay, thanks!" The girl exclaimed, running off into the direction Toniann went, dragging the boy with her.

Well, off to Melissa's!

Again...

~Time Skip~

 **Leo's POV**

Where are April and Casey?! And Toniann...?

Weren't they supposed to be home by now...?

Schools been over... For the both of them for over two hours now!

I started to pace around the living room, worried sick about where Toniann might be.

I am her older brother after all.

"Leo!"

My head jerked up.

"Stop pacing... You're making me dizzy..." Raph said.

Well aren't you helpful?!

Oh Raph...

"Raph! They should've been back over two hours ago!" I screeched.

Raph looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"Really? It's been that long...?" Raph asked.

I slowly nodded.

Mikey ran into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Are they back yet?" He asked.

Raph and I nodded out heads 'no'.

Donnie silently walked in, a worried look on his face as well.

"I knew sending Toniann to school was a bad idea!" Mikey exclaimed.

It was, Mikey... it definitely was...


	7. Chapter 6

**Melissa's POV**

Toniann.

She seems.. odd for some reason... like she's always hiding something.

It's almost like she's one of The Secret Keepers or something... maybe... but most likely not.

What is she hiding...?

I need to find out...

It's very odd the way she acts... It makes me very suspicious...

But to Arianna, it was just a normal new kid thing.

I had already asked her before.

Arianna and I were still walking home from school.

A long while of awkward silence followed our walks home from school.

She inched closer to me out of nowhere, creepily staring at me.

I started to walk faster, but she yanked my arm and we both stopped in our tracks.

ONLY because I didn't want to fight her.

I was about to open my mouth to ask, why we stopped, but she put her finger on her lips.

'Did you hear that?' She mouthed to me.

'No...' I mouthed back.

I'm very confused right now...

She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree.

I saw some thing flash before my eyes, it was yellow and black...

"Yellow and Black?" Arianna wondered out loud.

She twirled a strand of her over dyed hair, around her pointer finger.

"I don't know... It's really weird, I've been seeing that a lot lately." I told her, which was true.

It started about a week before Toniann came to school.

"And anyway Ari, what did you hear...?" I asked her.

"Nothing..." She replied.

I gave her a questioning glance, before just face palming.

THAT WAS FOR NOTHING!

I walked out from behind the tree, and I waved goodbye to Arianna, and walked off.

A small voice in my head sung, 'awkward...'

I walked around the corner, and I was on my way to my house.

Today, I was going a certain way that I never usually go.

It passes Kamryns house.

I knew it was going to be bad, but I had to check.

The walk to Kamryns house is awfully long, but the walk to my house about just as long anyway, so what's the difference?

Oh, there's one hell of a difference.

I trudged down the sidewalk, ready to defend myself from whatever craziness goes on at her house.

I finally saw her house in sight, and I started to trudge even more, slowing my pace down even worse.

Once I got in front of her house, I came to a halt.

I looked up, and through her window, I saw what was to be her drunk mom and dad, beating each other to death, with all the items in the house.

And from then on, I knew Kamryn couldn't go back.

I continued staring at the couple, who probably went going to be one for much longer, until I got a weird feeling they knew I was there.

Kamryns mom creepily turned her head to me, which made me jump.

Then Kamryns dad did the same.

My heartbeat sped up.

They walked closer to the window, almost zombie-like.

I looked away and started to run, and soon after I heard a crash, I knew that meant they had gotten out of their house, and through their window, which made me run even faster.

I heard their loud footsteps behind me, which freaked me out.

I tried turning in a lot of different directions to try and loose them, but they were always on my tail.

I tried following patterns, (Whig want smart) and then randomly going different ways, but that didn't work either.

I ran faster though, but my legs were extremely tired, I didn't even know where I was headed anymore.

I was pretty sure from right at that moment that I had lost them, which I did.

And before I knew it, I realized I had not clue where the hell I was.

I was lost.

 **Raph's POV**

"TONIANN!" I screamed out.

We split up to search for her, April and Casey.

"APRIL!"

"CASEY!"

I screamed out, also.

This was getting tiring.

We were all on our own, and not even in teams.

Leo said that we should all split up, and not in pairs.

Leo also told sensei what was going on, and he was furious.

But I don't blame him.

I am too.

Basically, April and Casey lost our sister, and somehow... They're lost too.

Which is just stupid.

STUPID.

This is all stupid...

EVERY...

SINGLE...

BIT...

OF...

IT...

(High five to you if you understand this...The sloths! leothelionandfriends DONNIEYOSHI and anyone else who's seen Zootopia...? ﾟﾘﾂ)

 **Mikey's POV**

My bros and I are searching for Toniann, April, and Casey.

They've been gone for way too long.

It's almost dinner time!

I'm starving.

But I can't eat.

My sisters gone!

What do you expect me to do?!

Eat the pain away?!

Oh wait... That's sounds good right now.

I'm having a mini heart attack.

We're so not getting any luck right now...

Are we ever going to find her...?

 **Melissa's POV**

In my head, I was freaking out.

But out loud, not so much.

I tried to keep my calm.

And just like soos says, " just stay perfectly still, eventually someone will come for you" or something along the lines of that.

Wait... That's terrible advice!

What if no one ever comes for you?

What will you do then?

I'm just going to go farther, and see where it takes me.

If it takes me anywhere.

 **?'s POV**

I finally have her!

After all these years...

They said I wouldn't be able to get to her.

Oh those fools!

They were wrong...

And I'll get them next!

Those damn Secret Keepers!

They get in the way of everything I do!

But not this time...

 **Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't well then oh well! This one was a filler ish chapter... But the next one will be better... I promise... See ya!**

 **~TFC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy guys! I'm back! I just wanted to say something quickly, the title of this story comes into play in this chapter! So get ready! Also... I wanted to say that the person wearing the robe on the cover, is modeling what the secret keepers wear! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Toniann's POV**

My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Where am I?

I don't want to open my eyes...but I know that eventually I will need to.

I remember the last thing I saw... yellow and black...

What does it mean?

I heard two familiar voices shout out, so my eyes opened instantly.

I saw April and Casey, they were being held back by these strange men.

"Let us go!" I heard April shout.

"Just let us get to her!" Casey yelled.

I heard a loud laugh.

"No can do, Jones!" I heard a voice yell.

I heard the sound of wind rushing and I saw something float in front of me.

Yellow and Black... Is that thing?!

A giant Dorito?!

"Why are you a giant Dorito...?" I asked it.

"A Dorito?! I'm an all powerful being from another dimension!" It exclaimed.

"You're a Dorito... How powerful can you be..?" I asked it.

"The names Bill Cipher! And you really don't remember, Hamato? What happened with me, changed your life forever!" 'Bill' growled.

Was I supposed to remember him?!

"Am I supposed to know who you are...?" I asked, Bill.

He growled.

"YES! You should! You're just as stupid as the other two...!" He screeched.

He floated even closer to me, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"The other two.?" April asked.

"Toniann? Do you know who 'the other two' are?" Casey asked.

I looked at the both of them, shooting them a glare.

They both put their heads down, maybe they were ashamed?

I still have no clue.

"You know them?!" I exclaimed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yes, I know EVERYTHING..," Bill retorted in a deep voice, which scared me half to death.

Bill snapped his fingers, making the men let go of April and Casey.

He lifted his hand up, and made them float in the air.

He turned around to face me, still making April and Casey float in the air, and they were struggling mercilessly.

"Put them down!" I yelled sternly to the being, getting up from where I was laying down.

"MAKE ME!" Bill screeched, lifting me up with his powers.

I screamed as loud as I could, he was putting me in major pain.

I struggled trying to free myself from whatever I was stuck in.

I heard the door bash down, making Bill turn around quickly.

"WHAT?! How did you 'Secret Keepers' get past my army of men?!" Bill asked angrily, lowering himself to where the Secret Keepers were.

Secret Keepers...? Here?!

"Your army isn't as bad as it seems." I heard a random guy say to him.

"Yeah!" I heard another guy agree.

I continued to struggle, trying to get myself out of Bills trap.

"Dumbasses! Don't forget why we're here!" I heard another male voice exclaim.

"Oh! Right!" I heard one exclaim, he nudged the other people

Two people walked up to Bill.

"Let her go..." He growled in a threatening voice.

"Hah! You really think I'll let her go, McCain!" Bill yelled.

McCain?!

That's not Melissa... WHO IS IT?!

"Hey Bill!" Another male voice yelled.

"What?! Mr I think I'm so cool because my hair is dyed red now!" He yelled.

"SPARKS HERE!" The man yelled.

"Where?! I'm so gonna beat down that bastard!" Bill yelled, floating off.

He finally stopped the force that was being used on me, and I went flying to the ground.

And so did April and Casey. But they were knocked out.

I screamed, because I knew this was the end for me.

I'm gonna hit the ground... Any second now...

But I didn't feel a hit come,so I opened my eyes and I looked up and saw a familiar face, that caught me.

And I knew it was one of the missing family members.

He smiled, and so did I.

What was his name again..?

"Um... Sorry.. I don't remember your name..." I said awkwardly.

He face palmed and the other guy gave him a dirty look.

"Chase." He said simply.

He put me down.

He put down the hood that he was wearing to show his face.

Another guy walked up to me and put down his hood too.

I realized he was the other missing family member.

I couldn't remember his name either.

"Uh... Sorry... What's your name again...?" I questioned.

"My name is Markiplier!" He exclaimed.

Chase hit him in the shoulder.

His name is Mark, I'm pretty sure.

"Ow! What was that for..?" Mark asked.

"No reason." Chase replied.

I giggled, and that made the both of them stop bickering and look up.

They're so stupid.

I remember that, for sure.

They both looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me.

It was dead silent, and the other Secret Keepers were starting to stare at us.

I slowly walked up to Mark and Chase and I pulled them into an embrace.

They were both stiff and definitely confused at first but then they both hugged me back.

We were like that for a bit, before we were interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disturb your family reunion, but we have a demon, who's only going to be distracted for a little while longer, so we should get moving!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Right." Chase agreed.

"Sorry..." Mark replied.

I stood there confused as ever, only to feel two hands dragging me forward.

Chase and Mark both put their hoods back up.

We all started to run, and I was having a hard time catching up.

But we finally got to a portal.

"Okay guys... We gotta jump..." I heard a different feminine voice say.

Everyone followed her order and jumped in, I was the last to jump.

We all landed in an alleyway.

My landing was a hard one.

It was painful.

Right on my butt.

Of course.

I got up, and stood on my feet.

We all started walking to wherever they were going, which I didn't know of.

We stopped in front of a door and a person opened it and we all walked in.

Everyone took a seat in a chair and I was in the middle of Mark and Chase.

Everyone in the room put their hood down.

And I saw a couple of familiar faces, and a lot of other ones that I didn't know.

I specifically looked at a person who I recognized.

As I looked at him, memories of him flowed into my mind.

Times he's tried to kill me, Mark, and Chase and other things like that.

I remember all the times he's ever made me feel pain, or make me suffer.

The bastard.

It got me really angry to even think about it.

This guy.. Is an asshole.

His name echoed in my mind

 _Vincent..._

 _Vincent!_

 _VINCENT..._

(leothelionandfriends I just realized what I wrote... Lollll)

I growled and I felt a burning sensation all in my body.

I stood up and angrily walked over to Vincent.

He stood up, and he towered over to me.

I felt myself start to rise but I knew it was just my imagination.

"You fucking bitch!" I screeched, slapping him across the face.

He went flying backwards, and I felt myself go back down on the ground.

Everyone looked at me.

Slow claps were followed by loud cheering, until everyone in the room was clapping nonstop.

I stared confusedly.

Why were there so may Secret Keepers here, but not on the mission?!

Another guy walked up to me.

"My name is James, by the way. I'm your cousin! That was a nice one! I'm pretty sure he's knocked out." He told me, before patting me on the back.

Two girls walked up to me.

"I'm Emma..." One introduced.

"I'm Jessica.." Another one said.

They both walked away.

I was still very confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I suddenly asked.

Everyone looked up at me.

And trust me.

There were a lot of Secret Keepers but I guess most of them don't really come on the actual missions there supposed to do.

"No!" James replied.

"You have demonic powers! You got them from a demon, But not all of them are that demonic!" Mark exclaimed.

That's a shocker.

No. Really!

I'm not being sarcastic!

It is!

Me?

"Seriously..?" I asked.

"Yep." Chase replied to me.

I lifted my hand up, and tried out some of my powers.

They were neat, actually.

I could lift stuff up into the air with just a flick of my finger.

I was also very speedy.

I wish I noticed that while we were running though... that would've been nice.

I knew there were more, but I wanted wait and see.

I was feeling really happy, protected even.

I knew that the Secret Keepers were the best thing for me.

But I felt like we're forgetting something.

Something REALLY important.

I felt the sudden realization hit me like a train.

We left April arms Casey back at where ever we were before!

Oh god, no...


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Still) Toniann's POV**

I can't believe April and Casey are still there!

Should I say anything..?

Or should I just ignore the fact that they're still there..?

I guess I'll just ignore the fact that they're still in that weird place.

Besides... What have they ever done that has helped me..?

Nothing.

That's my exact point!

I have problems here, right now.

Vincent looks really pissed at me... He just woke up from being knocked out.

There's a bruise on his face.

"TONIANN!" He screamed, he suddenly had an axe in his hand.

Everyone ran up to grab Vincent and hold him back.

I threw a fire ball at him through my hands.

He screamed on th top of his lungs, probably from the burning sensation.

He was about to charge at me, but everyone else held him back.

"Ugh. Fine. BUT THIS ISNT OVER!" Vincent screeched.

Vincent walked back to his seat, with his arms crossed.

"You're such a baby..." I taunted.

"No I'm not!" Vincent growled.

I decided to ignore Vincent's agitated cries.

I took out my t-phone and started to play around with it.

I was in the middle of playing a random game when my phone started to buzz.

I looked at the caller id.

It was Leo.

I nervously looked around, before realizing that this whole time Donnie was probably tracking my t-phone, and that they were close by here.

I took my Phone and smashed it into the ground.

Everyone looked up.

I stomped on my phone multiple times.

"Woah. I'm pretty sure it's broken, Toniann." Chase told me.

I jerked my head to where he was standing and I felt my face start to heat up , was I embarrassed?

"Rage quit?" Mark asked me.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I realised that my bothers could be tracking me." I replied.

"Tracking you?!" Chase exclaimed, scaredly.

"I know! They're major stalkers..." I told him.

"You think they would trust you by now, you're how old now?" Mark asked, probably forgetting.

"I'm 12 years old! They treat me like I'm two!" I screamed, annoyed as hell.

"You're only 12? Then they should be that way, maybe now the tracking thing though..." Chase said.

"What?! You're on their side...?" I asked him, getting very annoyed.

"No! I never said that! I ment that they're being a little bit reasonable... You're still so young." Chase told me.

I groaned in annoyance.

Mark laughed, which made me turn around.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

But as he was just about to answer, we all (at least I think) heard a really loud crash.

All the secret keepers put up their hoods and ran to go and investigate.

I just stood where everyone was before... Confused as ever.

I head foot steps coming towards me which freaked me out

I was about to open my mouth to scream, but a hand covered my mouth.

I looked up to see Mark and Chase standing there, and Marks hand was on my mouth.

He took his hand off of my mouth before putting a finger on his lips.

"You're hand smells nice.." I told Mark.

Mark stared at me , while Chase was trying to stifle a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Come on!" Chase yelled grabbing me by the wrist, and Mark following behind.

"You know there's something wrong with you, right?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah! I already knew! Melissa told me so." I covered my mouth, strangely just realizing what I had said.

Chase had an alarmed look on his face.

"What Melissa?" Mark asked.

Chase nudged him.

"I was about to ask that!" Chase complained, in a childish way.

"Melissa McCain..?" I questioned, why did Mark want to know?

"Oh god.." Chase said.

"What?!" I asked, getting confused.

What was he so worried about?

"You had to go to school? You dad actually made you?" He asked me.

"Yeah! Monday was my first day! Melissa already told me there was something wrong with me on the first day!" I exclaimed.

Chase just rolled his eyes.

"She's my kid.." He said simply.

Oh! That makes so much sense now!

But not really...

I'm still a bit confused.

"How is she your kid exactly,If Melissa and I are the same age , and I was in your childhood?" I asked.

"Well.. You were born in the first 2003!" Mark exclaimed.

Why was Mark answering for him?

And there is more than one 2003?!

"DUDE! You're so annoying! Let me answer her goddamn question!" Chase exclaimed.

I felt a rough tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, and there were my brothers, standing there angrily with their arms crossed..

Uh oh... This isn't going to be good...

 **Melissa's POV**

What am I going to do..?

I have absolutely no clue where I am!

What if my mom finds me here!

I heard a loud car honk, and that made me turn around.

I made legitimate eye contact with who was in the front.. My mom... And Kamryn sitting in the passenger seat.

The car stopped, And My mom angrily opened the car door.

She walked up to me with a really angry look on her face and she roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the car.

"Where have you been?!" She asked me angrily.

"Um... I got lost..." I told her, admitting the truth.

But of course.. She didn't believe me.

"Yeah, right! You are in a lot of trouble, young lady! Once your father comes home you will be in a lot of trouble!" She said angrily.

"If he ever does!" I exclaimed angrily.

"DO not say that... He will come back.., just give him some time!" She yelled at me.

"Where is he?" I asked her, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I don't know, sweetie..." She told me, guiding me to the car.

Kamryn opened up the front seat door, and then went to the back , and opened that door.

I sat down in the passenger seat and that sat down, and slammed the door shut.

I put my hand in my sweatshirt pocket and in there, I felt my phone.

Why didn't I think of calling anyone earlier!

I opened up my phone and went into messages and clicked on my dads contact, and texted:

 _Dad! You've been gone for two months! And you haven't even called! I miss you so much, please come home... I want to tell you about how I saw one of your best friends... Or your "sister" The one you thought was gone.. Please dad, come home soon! If you're even alive..._

I hit send without even a second thought.

I poured my heart out in a simple text.

it's probably burned or in pieces...

Because he said if he's going to die... He wants to die in a blaze of glory.. And to me... Risking yourself for someone you love... Is definitely glory.

But the text sent... So what does that mean?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! The person in the picture is going to be in this chapter! He was mentioned in chapter 7... But he's gonna show up in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **(Still) Melissa's POV**

The car ride back to the house was awfully silent.

The entire time, I could tell my mom was trying not to cry.

And the truth is, so was I.

It really sucks that my dad isn't back.

He's been gone for way too long.

And he probably _is_ dead.

I felt a couple of vibrates in my phone pocket.

I took out my phone, knowing someone was calling me.

I looked at the caller id.

It was my dad.

I nearly passed out.

He's alive?

 **Toniann's POV**

"G-Guys? I'm sorry, I swear.." I told my brothers.

I was honestly scared as fuck.

"Where were you?!" Leo asked angrily.

I slid my foot across the floor, I was staring at it, trying to think of a way to say this.

They're gonna kill me, I know it.

"Come on Toniann! Answer the question!" Raph yelled.

"Can't you already tell?! I've been with the secret keepers! They saved me from a weird Dorito demon thing!" I exclaimed angrily.

"There is no Dorito demon, Toniann.." Donnie corrected, plainly.

Chase growled, while Mark stomped his foot.

I had forgotten they were still with me.

"Yes, there is! His name is Bill Cipher!" Mark exclaimed.

My brothers turned around and just glared at him, before turning back around.

They still had their hoods up.

I guess they were unrecognized in those hoods...

"You were captured by Bill?" Leo asked me.

"YES. I just said that!" I growled, my brothers were getting on my nerves.

"You didn't even bother to call us for help?!" Raph yelled at me.

"She didn't need to, guys! We were there to help!" Chase exclaimed.

"You're with _them_ now, aren't you?" Leo asked, mad as hell.

"You're a betrayer..."

All of a sudden my brothers were charging at me, fully armed.

I was screaming, not knowing what to do.

I saw Mark and Chase step in front of me.

"GUYS!" Chase yelled, getting them to stop.

"It's us..." Mark said, sadly.

They both took down their hoods, reveling their faces.

My brothers froze.

"Hah!" I exclaimed.

Both Chase and Mark shot me a glare, as to say, _not now, Toniann, do... that, later._

That wasn't the right time to do that, was it?

My brothers stood there with awestrucken faces, definitely lot sure what to say.

"But we were told you guys were..." Leo started.

"You guys are..." Raph interrupted.

"It can't be..." Donnie said breathlessly.

"Hi Mark, Hi Chase!" Mikey exclaimed.

Mark rolled his eyes.

Chase face palmed.

 _As always._

 **Melissa's POV**

"Mom!" I screamed.

We stopped in front of my house, and we all got out of the car.

"Melissa, sweetie.. Why are you screaming?" She asked.

"It's dad... He's calling me!" I exclaimed.

"Well then answer, sweetie!" My mom exclaimed.

I pressed the green answer button.

"Bill! How do you work this thing!" I heard the person on the phone exclaim.

"Uh... Who are you?" I asked.

My mom stood there with a confused look on her face.

"Ahh! Bill! The phone spoke!" The man exclaimed.

"You called one of McCains children, idiot..." The Bill guy, (I'm guessing) responded.

"I'm not an idiot... I'm Spark!" The man exclaimed.

The phone call then ended.

"Honey, want happened?" My mom asked.

"That wasn't dad... That was some dude named Spark, and some dude named Bill... Who are they..?" I questioned.

A nervous look struck my moms face.

"J-Just go inside with your friend, honey..." My mom said.

"B-But..." I started to say.

"GO!" She yelled.

I instantly ran in.

What is going on here..?

What am I missing?

 **Toniann's POV**

 **~After 10 minutes~**

"That was crazy, guys..." Mikey admitted.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Raph exclaimed to him.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Are you serious, Raph! Don't be rude to him!" I yelled.

Raph gave me a dirty look, but he stopped anyway.

"Where's April?!" Donnie asked.

"AND, Casey.." Raph added.

"Uhhhhh..." I started, then ran off to see where Mark and Chase were.

I ran back to the main room in the Secret Keepers' hideout.

I looked over at Mark and Chase to see what they were up to.

They were both frantically looking around for something.

"Do you have any idea where it could be, Chase?" Mark asked.

"Uh, no... not really.." Chase said, and I could tell he was annoyed as hell.

They continued to search around the room for what they were looking for.

"What are you guys looking for?" I suddenly asked.

The both of them jumped, and turned around.

"Oh! Hi!" Mark exclaimed.

Chase waved.

"We're looking for my phone..." Chase told me.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" I asked.

"NO! Mark just asked me the same exact thing!" Chase replied, angrily.

"Oh.. right... DUH!' I said loudly.

"Do you think you left it in Bill and Sparks dimension?' Mark asked.

"Maybe..." Chase commented.

"Have you guys been there more than once..?" I asked.

"Yeah... I think you might've left you phone there from the time before this one! And you haven't even noticed!" Mark said, making Chase sound pretty stupid.

"When was the last time you guys went?" I asked.

"Today..." Chase replied, plainly.

"I mean the time before today!" I grumbled.

"Oh! Exactly two months today!" Chase informed.

"Exactly?" I questioned

"Yup. Exactly." Chase notified.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go get your phone!" Mark proclaimed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back! ME! Aren't you happy! Yes, you are.. I know you are! Now let's get started, shall we?**

 **Donnie's POV**

Where's my sweet chinchilla?!

Is she still stuck at Bills Dimesion?

 **Oh no.**

She _definitely_ is.

"Guys!" I yelled out.

Everyone looked at me, with concerned faces.

"What's up, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I figured out why Toniann ran away when we asked where April was!" I exclaimed.

I hope they believe this. They _need_ to.

It's the truth.

"Where?!" I heard Raph ask me.

"In Bills dimension." I said plainly.

They all gasped.

"T wouldn't do that! Would she?" Mikey questioned.

"Well she could've been mad at them.." Leo theorized.

"What could've they done?!" Raph asked angrily.

"I don't know..." I said.

 **Marks POV (First time!)**

I really would rather not go back to bills dimension and get Chases phone.

But I would _also_ rather not see Chases wife slap the crap out of him.

She's gonna do it anyway... Because he hasn't responded to her in two months!

He's dead. Poor Chase...

No really! I do feel bad!

"Um... When are we gonna go?"

I looked up to see who was talking.

It's Toniann. That's good... I guess...

But we really should get going.

"Didn't we you just say we were gonna leave, Mark?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah I did... You said it also.." I replied.

"This is getting stupid..." Toniann started.

Yes, it is.

She grabbed Chase and I's wrists, and tried pulling us forward.

She pulled even harder than she was before and she clung onto my wrist really tight.

"OW!" I complained.

"Yeah, really... Please let go" Chase agreed.

She let go of us.

FINALLY.

"Do you even know the way?" I asked her.

"Nope!" She said, proudly.

"Than I'll lead, c'mon.. This way!" Chase proclaimed.

We walked towards the dimensional travel machine.

Chase walked toward the button you use to press on.

"Ready?" He questioned.

We both nodded.

Chase cautiously pressed the "on" button.

Yellow and black started flashing through my brain.

I was ready.

Or was I?

 **Melissa's POV**

"Kamryn!" I screeched as I ran into my house, afraid what my mom was going to do next.

"What?! You seem so alarmed..." Kamryn said, worriedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I am! Can't you tell?!" I asked her, angrily.

The room was silent after that.

I guess she didn't want to know anymore.

But I do.

I want to find out why my mom got so worried.

And I will.

I know just how.

I started to slowly walk towards their room.

Maybe my mom won't notice?

At least I hope so...

I soon got to my parents room, but It took a while because I was walking so slow.

I know.

I'm lazy...

I slowly opened the door.

It made that squeaking noise as I opened it.

Shit!

I turned around to see if anyone has followed me, or was waking towards whee they heard the noise coming from.

No one was there.

 _Good._

At least for now.

I walked inside their room.

The lights were off, and it looked like it hasn't been used for a while.

Like two months...

Mom hasn't been in here in a while... And I could tell.

I looked in drawers, and cabinets.

But all I found was some clothes and some useless stuff.

I almost screamed when I found bras and underwear

I looked in another one of my dads drawers.

I found his police uniform...

So he hasn't even been at work!

Oh god...

I also found a folder in his drawer labeled "Family Stuff"

I slowly closed the drawer and I opened the folder.

"What are you doing, sister?"

I jumped at just the sound of his voice.

 _Charles._

 _My brother._

"What do you want?!" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to know...What are you doing In our parents' room?!" Charles screamed.

I put the folder behind my back.

"None of your business,." I said slyly.

Keep it cool Melissa, keep it cool...

I started walking backwards out of the room until I fell into one of the drawers that I left open.

I laughed nervously, and I closed the drawer.

I quickly turned around and I brought the folder to the front side of me and I booked it.

I wasn't going to let him find what I was up to anytime soon.

I was never going to.

It's as simple as that.

 _Not really..._

 **Chases POV (also first time!)**

We finally arrived in Bills Dimesion to look for my phone.

We all heard muffled talking.

"We should split up..." Toniann started.

What?! Are you kidding me, Toniann! You don't even know around here!

"Nope. Not happening.." I told her.

She looked at me with an annoyed looked.

"Well that was a little rude..." Mark muttered.

"I heard that Mark..." I told him.

He groaned in annoyance and we continued to search in silence.

I suddenly heard distant voices.

As we walked more, the voices started to become less distant and more... Well clear.

I could even make out what they were saying.

It was Bill and Spark.

 _GREAT..._

The three of us looked at each other knowing that they probably has my phone.

"Bill... I smell humans..." Spark said.

 _Who's that?_ Toniann asked me through mouthing.

 _Spark.._ Mark answered for me. But again through mouthing.

I hate it when he answers for me.

She gave us both a questionable look then turned around, her back was now facing us.

"Where Spark?" Bill asked.

"Right outside..." Spark said.

"Shit..." I whispered.

"Guys, move!" Mark yelled.

The next thing I knew, both Spark and Bill were chasing us.

We tried everything to dodge them, but nothing seemed to be working.

Toniann seemed to be keeping her cool, which was good.

And Mark..?

Well he's Mark.

So he was trying to be manly, with his "huge muscles"

I saw my phone in Sparks hand.

I ran back towards them.

"Chase?" Mark asked, confused as hell.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Toniann cursed.

I continued to run, and both Bill and Spark stopped.

I stopped too.

"Hah! I'm gonna kill you.," Spark sang.

"No I am!" Bill argued.

They both started to bicker.

I motioned Toniann and Mark back over.

They both looked confused.

Mark put his hands out in a post ion that would help me jump up and get my phone out of Sparks hand.

He put one hand over another, kind of like a swing...

I ran back and I jumped onto his hands and it sent me up.

I got my phone out of sparks hand and I landed on the ground with a huge boom.

Both demons turned around.

All three of us took off with them not that far behind.

"Is the portal still on?!" I heard Toniann yell over all the commotion.

"Yeah... I think so!" I yelled.

"It better be!" Mark yelled.

We ran to the portal and switched it on.

We saw the colors of our dimension, and before we knew it we were back.

I turned on my phone.

I had about a million text messages and calls from Natalia, Charles, and Melissa.

I looked at the date.

May 1st?! It's been over two months!

"Guys... I gotta go see my family.."

And with that I took off.


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! So...Have you missed me? No... Ok... Well anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **Melissa's POV**

I quickly ran to my room and shut the door.

I turned around to go sit on my bed, and Kamryn was already there.

"Stalker much?" I questioned her.

Where had she come from?

"No... I just wanted to know what the heck is going on... Like where your dad has been.. Why your mom is acting so weird... And why you have been acting weird..." She quickly glanced at me, then looked down at the folder. "And what's with that folder in your hand?"

Where do I even start...?

"Um, well, I want to know all the answers to your questions, too... Because I don't know the answers myself... But this folder, I found it in my dads drawer..." I told her.

She looked at me weirdly, I don't blame her though... What I did is really odd.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's look in the folder!" Kamryn suddenly exclaimed.

I opened it up.

And in there I found a lot of important things.

Like a will from my Dads Dad (My Grandpa), and from someone named, "Tang Shen" I had no clue who this woman was, I looked through it some more and I found out that Tang Shen is Tonianns mother.

I also found out that Toniann is Part Demon, and was born in the 1st 2003.

What? There's more than one 2003?

I also found information on this girl named Ally, and Karai ...Tonianns sisters.

But Toniann is still the youngest.

I still need to find out about Spark and Bill though.

I heard Kamryn start laughing really hard.

I turned around.

"What? What's so funny..?" I asked her, confused like crazy.

"Your foolishness.." Kamryn replied, but her voice was distorted.

She laughed even harder now.

She took the folder and ripped it in half.

"KAMRYN!" I screeched.

Her eyes turned yellow with a black line in the middle.

"I'm not Kamryn..." The voice said.

In the blink of an eye, there was a triangle figure floating in front of me.

"The names Bill, Bill Cipher..."

Bill..? From the phone call.

"And I turned your fathers life around for the worst... Along with that Hamato girl and Fischbach.." Bill explained.

I glared at the one eyed figure, unsure of what to do now.

"Who's Spark.,?" I suddenly asked.

The figure floated closer to me...

"Only my enemy! He's the worst! He helped ruin everything for your father and his friends, too!" Bill replied.

Why did he rip the folder though?

"You're Coming with me, kid!" Bill exclaimed.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB TRIANGLE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

I saw black and yellow flash through my eyes, and then the next second my house was no longer where I was.

 _Where am I?_

 **Chase's POV**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

I finally got to my house.

Oh god... This is going to be bad.

I took a deep breath, before I softly knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps then the door opened.

Natalia had answered.

A look of shock stuck her face.

She instantly pulled me in for a kiss, then a hug.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

I heard a loud smacking noise, and I felt pain shoot through my cheek.

Never mind, scratch that.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Natalia yelled, before once more slapping me in the face.

"Look, I can ex-" I started but I was interrupted by a yell.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMB TRIANGLE!"

Natalia and I quickly glanced at each other, knowing that it was Melissa being captured by Bill.

We both ran up the steps, and I almost tripped multiple times, but I caught myself each time.

We finally got to her room, I swung open the door only to find shredded pieces of paper, and a knocked out Kamryn on the floor.

Wait is that... No... It can't be.

It's the family folder, it has the secret to defeating Bill and Spark in it!

Bill must've gotten to it through Kamryn!

He must've inhabited her body, by making a deal!

Wait so that means... Melissa was trying to find out what the heck was going on.. So she stole the folder.

Not good.

Not good at all...

"We gotta catch up with her!" I exclaimed.

"How! How are we going to!" Natalia yelled, she was obviously still angry at me.

"We go to the Secret Keepers hideout and go in the dimensional travel machine!" I said, proudly.

Natalia scowled.

"Well we can't get in there! We don't have access!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Yes we do! I'm one of them!" I admitted.

"W-What?! We'll talk about that later! But now, let's go!" Natalia yelled.

She dragged me out of the house as quickly as possible.

I grabbed her wrist and we ran to the hideout.

I heard distant screams.

I guided Natalia and I closer to the noise.

I hid behind a wall dragging her with me.

"S-Spark, please, no!" I heard Toniann yell.

Wait Spark..?

"Fuck.." I muttered under my breath, only loud enough for Natalia to hear.

"What? What is it!?" She asked.

"We forgot to turn the machine off from when we traveled back to get my phone... And that's the way they get to us, and we get to them! Well spark at least... Bill can inhabit dreams to get through..." I explained.

She angrily hit my shoulder.

"AHHH!" I heard both Mark and Toniann scream.

I heard the noise of the Sparks hitting against the both of them.

I ran out to try and save them, with Natalia hot on my trail.

I felt like I was being lifted up, I herd Natalia screech and before I knew it I was in Sparks grasp, I saw Toniann and Mark unconscious in Sparks grasp.

I saw Spark harming Natalia.

"Natalia!" I shouted, and before I knew it, I felt a shocking sensation and darkness overcame me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Tonianns POV**

 _ **Yellow and Black...**_

 _ **Black and Yellow...**_

 _ **They're the only colors I've seen..**_

 _ **Black cats galore...**_

 _ **Shattered mirrors by my door...**_

 _ **Oh no, It's Friday the 13th!**_

I instantly jerked awake, as if something scary was happening, which was the truth.

Who's voice was that? Do I know them? Do they me?

Why were they even in my head in the first place?

I looked around the room, seeing Chase, Mark, and some woman all passed out.

When did Chase get here? I thought he left to go see his family!

Who's that woman?

"Oh, I see you're awake Hamato!"

I jerked my head around quickly too see who was talking.

BILL...

and Spark was right next to him.

Oh goody, more fun for me!

"What? Are you not going to answer?" Spark questioned.

I glared at him, I was pretty sure that I made a hole in him from glaring for so long.

"Of coure I'm going answer, why wouldn't I? I would be a fool not to!" I exclaimed at him.

Then I remembered that today was THE day.

The anniversary of what changed my life forever.

That just adds more things on the list about what makes Friday the 13th so horrible.

That's just MY luck

"What's 'the anniversary', H?" Bill asked me.

"Oh fuck you! You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, you were watching my mother that day, weren't you?!" I screeched, I'm sick and tired of this, so he shouldn't even start with me!

Bill just ignored me and floated off, with Spark following close behind.

 **Chases POV**

Images of many different things appeared in my head, I felt like I was in a coma, I had no idea why though.

My memory was really fuzzy and all I remembered was some woman, some guy, and some girl, nothing else.

I felt my eyes open up and I looked around the room I was in.

Nothing seemed familiar about it, and I couldn't recall a thing.

I got up and I saw a black furry thing rush past me, I jumped back and fell onto the floor scared out of my mind.

"C-Chase?"

I turned around and saw a young girl standing behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She gave me a look of both shock and fear.

"Y-you're joking, right?" She asked, nerously.

I gave her an annoyed look, why would I joke about that?

IDIOT.

"No. I have absolutely no idea who the hell you are!" I said nastily, soon regretting it after.

Tears started welling up in her eyes and she ran.

Definitely as far away as possible from me.

I just sighed, and sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Chase?"

I turned around and I saw another person.

"Who the fuck is Chase?!" I asked getting annoyed.

"YOU are Chase, idiot! This isn't funny! And if you even THINK it is you are dead wrong!" The woman screeched.

"I don't think this is funny because I have no idea where the hell I am or who any of you are!" I finally screamed.

She scowled at me then stormed off, only going god knows where.

People these days..

UGH.

 **?'s POV**

I was looking through my telescope in Bills lab, and I saw Toniann running across the main lobby looking very upset.

"Em, she's near, you ready?" I asked my bestfriend.

"Yes Giovannah... I am..." Emily, otherwise known as Em replied.

I took out my destructive seraph blade while Emily took out her regular seraph blade.

We both got ready to charge at her and take her down once and for all.

She got a lot closer to us.

"Em, we need to hide!" I exclaimed.

We both went into the shadows.

Toniann went right in front of us.

"You know, you guys are really bad at hiding in the shadows.." Toniann stated.

We both stepped out of the shadows.

"Like you're any better..." Emily insulted.

"I am better..." Toniann said, snottily.

I glared at her. What a brat, and she's ugly too.

"I would give you a nasty look but you've already got one.." I replied.

Man I'm good at insults.

I turned around and I saw a mirror, and it's Friday the 13th.

NOT GOOD.

It suddenly fell down and it cracked.

"Oh look the mirror cracked because of your ugliness..." Toniann replied.

I took at step closer to her.

"It looks like your face caught in fire and someone tried to out with a hammer." I responded.

By the way, insults come totally natural to me.

"Why thank you, I appreciate your honestly, BITCH!" Toniann charged at me, and wend to slap me, but Emily blocked it.

Her and Emily started to fight, they were punching, slapping and even kicking each other.

Emily tried to do a flip and land on Toniann to make her fall, but while Emily was flipping, Toniann tackled her to the ground and punched her straight in the face.

Emily had huge bruise on her face.

"DON'T HURT MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCKER!" I screamed.

I Charged at her with my weapon in hand.

Toniann took out an umbrella that was in a bucket labeled, "Friday the 13th Stuff"

"BACK UP, BITCH!" Toniann screamed.

What's an open umbrella inside going to do on Friday the 13th?

The next thing I knew I was on the floor with Toniann towering above me.

Then all I saw wa S.


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long... I was being lazy... I'm so sorry...anyways enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chases POV**

I saw the strange woman walk away.

Who is she?

What does she want from me?

And why am I here?

I heard strange noise coming from a different room.

The noise intrigued me, and I walked closer to where it was coming from.

"April!" I heard a voice shout.

I walked closer and then I glanced up to see who was making all the noises.

GIANT FREAKING TURTLES.

One of the turtles looked back at me.

He ran towards me.

"Hey, Chase!" it exclaims.

I scream on the top of my lungs and ran for my dear life.

"Chasey, wait!" The turtle yells after me.

But I continue to run, and right into two girls.

And they looked pissed.

 **Emily's POV**

When Giovannah finally came to, I slapped her across the face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What the hell was that for?" Giovannah asked me, angrily.

"You lost, to a LOSER! You got your ass handed to you!" I burst out.

"Don't worry, we've been watching her for a long time now, I'm positive I know how to make her suffer" Gia assured.

"Yeah well you better hurry up, otherwise HE will find out!" Emily barked.

I heard the sound of someone walking, and I turned around and I saw him, I saw Chase...

The plan is going perfectly.

"Hey, you.." Gia said, Chase turned around.

"Oh... How do you supposedly know me?" Chase asked.

"We just do..." I replied, mysteriously.

"Um... okay then.., I'm just gonna go," Chase said, turning his back on us and starting to walk away.

Gia and I crept up behing him, and Gia shoved her explosive seraph through his chest, but from behind.

Chase fell to the floor, lifeless.

GOOD.

The plan is going well...

 **Natalia's POV**

What is wrong with Chase?!

How does he not remember anything...

What did that guy- and triangle- do to him?

Is there something I don't know?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I recognized the sound of that voice.

It's Melissa!

We need to get going!

 **Toniann's POV**

I was walking around Bill and Sparks weird ass lair after Chase yelled at me.

Sparks shocking sensation must've been a thing that caused amnesia!

But why?

Why would they want to erase Chases memory?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I looked down to find a dead looking Chase with a Seraph through his chest.

And it looked... Explosive?!

I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming out.

I felt tears start to pour down my cheeks.

"It's all my fault..." I whispered.

It must've been those two girls!

They did this to him!

And I'm gonna get some sweet revenge.

I ran back to go and find Mark.

He NEEDED to see this.

I'm still crying though, so there's no escape to tell him in the sweetest way possible.

I barely ever cry.

And Mark knows this.

"Mark?" I called out

He must still be passed out.

I found him in the room we were in when we first woke up in this place.

I shook him like crazy while screaming his name over and over with tears pouring down my cheeks.

Was he dead too?

I started to walk away, until I heard him weakly call out my name.

I ran back to him, pulling him into a tight hug while still crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I couldn't find the words to tell him what was going on, because I was crying too much.

I took his hand and pulled him towards Chases body.

A look of shock struck his face.

"W-what happened?" Mark asked, I could see the tears start to brim in his eyes.

"I-I think I know... I think it was two girls on shredder and the others' team..." I cried, I teared up once more and Mark hugged me tightly, I could tell he was crying.

"We have to tell Natalia..." Mark said.

"Who's Natalia?" I asked.

"Chases wife... That blonde girl..." Mark explained.

Mark and I stood there in silence, every once in a while you would hear someone sniffle, but other than that it was quiet.

I heard footsteps and both me and Mark turned around, ready to fight.

It was only Natalia...

We both got out of our fighting stances.

"Mark! Chase, he doesn't remember anything! Have you seen him?" Natalia asked, with a very alarmed look on her face.

"Um... He lost his memory?" Mark asked, he looked at me.

I nodded my head.

"And I'm so sorry, but Chase... He's... _Dead."_ Mark said, quietly.

"W-what?!" Natalia stuttered.

Mark and I stepped out of the way of Chases body.

"See, there he I-" Mark stopped on the middle of his sentence.

"What?" I asked him.

Mark turned me around, and I saw that Chases body was... _Gone?_

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Mark?! This isn't funny! Where's Chase?" Natalia screeched, slapping Mark in the face.

Mark rubbed his cheek and I could see Natalia's hand Mark (No pun intended) on his face.

"I don't know where he is! He was here one minute ago!" Mark exclaimed, and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, sure! I'm gonna find him myself!" Natalia exclaimed, walking away with a hair flip.

"We're in deep shit, Toniann" Mark said, dragging me away by the arm.

 _Yes we are, Mark..._


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back once again! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story... Because I know I am enjoying writing it! Anyways, Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Leo's POV**

We found April and Casey, and Mikey said he saw Chase, but still no sign of

Toniann.

Where could she be?!

We teleported back to our dimension, and went to go tell sensei.

The walk on the rooftops was awfully silent.

"How do you think Sensei is going to take this?" Donnie asked out of the blue.

"What do you think?! You're supposed to be the smart here!" Raph exclaimed angrily,

After that, no more words were spoken, and we arrived in front of the lair.

My heart was beating out of my chest, but I knew I had to go inside.

I stepped in the lair, with April, Casey, and my brothers, soon following after.

Sensei was already out of the dojo standing by the door with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"I see that you have found April and Casey... BUT WHERE IS YOUR SISTER?!" Sensei suddenly yelled making everyone jump.

"Um...well...we did see her... But then...she was with the Secret Keepers...and then she got away..." I explained.

"What?! What was she with the Secret Keepers?!" Sensei asked angrily.

"She found Mark and Chase!" I saw his eyes widen at the sound of their names. "They were with the Secret Keepers... They were one of them!" I finished.

I could see that Sensei was freaking out.

"Well where did you see them?!" Sensei asked.

"In another dimension.." I told him.

"Bills dimension to be exact..." Donnie interrupted.

"We should get going... But it's not safe there! We should just wait for them

to come back in their own time.. Toniann will want to bring Mark and Chase for us to see again! Now off to your rooms!" Sensei ordered.

We all went off to our rooms, even April and Casey had rooms down here.

I saw Tonianns room down the hall and it saddened me.

We _have_ to find her...

We just _have_ to...

 **Marks POV**

Once I said, "We're in deep shit, Toniann..."

Both she and I looked at each other and ran off to go and see where Chase could've went.

We heard agitated screams, specifically from a girl.

That's Melissa!

But how did she get... here?!

Bill...

It could've been him...

He could've tricked Kamryn into making a deal with him, then take the family folder and ripped it into pieces, then took Melissa to his dimension!

That's it!

Maybe...

Toniann and I ran towards where we thought Melissa could be.

I felt myself bounce off of something and I looked up to see spark, and he looked pissed, but that's usual so it's no surprise.

"Well, Fischbach, Hamato, what do you want?" Spark asked nastily, he was just trying to tease us.

I knew this.

Toniann growled.

"Just get the fuck out of our way and you won't get hurt!" She exclaimed angrily.

Spark started to laugh, and pretty loudly, too.

"You can't hurt me! I'm a demon! We're practically immortal! but I can hurt the both of you..." Spark said, his eyes starting to glow yellow color.

"But then that means I can't get hurt either!" Toniann exclaimed, starting to celebrate that she had told off Spark.

"Hah! Don't forget Hamato, you're part human too, so, hah! I win!" He exclaimed.

Toniann charged at him, throwing a fireball his way, he dodged it swiftly.

"Night, Night, guys..." Spark said to us.

We both glanced at each other with a confused clearly written on both of our faces, and before we knew it, all we saw was darkness.

All of a sudden images appeared of Chases death.

I didn't want to look, I couldn't bear to see it!

But you know how sometimes something is so disgusting or scary that you can't look away.

That's exactly what's happening to me right now, and I don't like it, one bit!

 **No one's POV**

Chase is now clearly alive, but Mark and Toniann just can't seem to see that.

It seems like he's looking for something, or rather, someone.

But who? What?

What could a man who can't remember anything from his life be looking for?

Chase ends up wondering into a opened door in the back of some room.

Once he enters, he sees a girl that looks a lot like him.

"DAD!" She exclaims.

He sees flashes of images in his heads he remembers- She's his daughter, and her name is... Melissa?

"Melissa!" He exclaimes.

And before he can even blink, he's next to his daughter, setting her free from a trap that she's in.

They both try to run and escape but are stopped by some thing...

"Chase?! How did you make it out alive! I thought Giovannah and Emily killed you!" The thing asked.

He soon realized that the weird looking man-thing is Spark, and the people he's holding in his hands are Mark and Toniann.

"What did you do to them, SPARK?!" Chase asks.

"Oh, them? They're only being tortured by their own thoughts, thinking that you're dead! No big deal, or anything," Spark says, oh so casually.

Melissa looks at her father before asking, "Where have you been all this time, we thought you were dead!"

"Here, with the secret keepers." He told her.

Spark went closer to the both of them, while Chase stepped protectively in front of his child.

"Good Luck." He tells them, before everything suddenly goes black.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you like the new cover for the book... And guess who drew it?! ME! Yeah, that's right, I drew it! Anyways, on with the chapter! I also want to know if you liked me doing 3rd person in the last chapter... And if I should do it more... Enjoy!**

 **Toniann's POV**

Watching Chase's death was horrifying to think of, I couldn't help but let the tears roll down my cheeks, and with no doubt, Mark noticing.

I looked over at him, face pale and with fear written all over.

I knew how he felt, because I was feeling it too.

We were floating in mid air, with darkness surrounding us... Life is just great right now!

That's sarcasm... Just in case if you didn't know.

Out of nowhere I saw flashing lights, and Mark and I flinched not sure what was in store for us.

Suddenly we were falling, and we hit the ground with a huge thud.

I heard lots of 'ouch' and 'ughh' from people.

I looked on my left to see Chase, I stared at him, and then I started to notice he was staring back.

"What are you staring at?" Chase asked me.

I'm confused.

How is he alive, exactly?

He probably doesn't even remember me, because of Spark and his stupid mind erase thing..

I turned away from him with my arms crossed.

"What did I do?" He asks me.

I don't reply.

Why should I?

"Chase?" I hear Mark question.

Chase turns around to see Mark standing in front of him.

"Mark!" He exclaimes.

The two bro hug and then pull back with huge smiles on their faces.

"What the- weren't you dead? I saw you dead... On the floor and it turns out Spark made you loose your memory and you snapped at Toniann... So if she's mad at you... Then that's why.." Mark exclaimed.

Chase looks over at me.

"Well that explains a lot..." Chase replies sadly.

Melissa glares at me.

What did I do to you, bitch?!

I stand up, and start to walk towards Chase, pulling him in a hug, realizing how stupid I was just being, he hugs me back.

"Sorry..." I say sheepishly, looking away swiftly.

"Nah, it's fine.. I understand..." Chase responds.

I'm glad he's an understanding person...

"Now, let's figure out how to get out of here..." Mark says.

I look around the room and see a lever by a bookshelf.

I walk over to go and pull it, but I am stopped by something.

I turn around and see Melissa.

"What? What's your problem?! Why are you bothering me?!" I ask, angrily.

She glares at me, it kind of reminds me of Chase's glares... It actually LOOKS like Chase's glares...

THATS CREEPY...

"Why would you pull a random le-" She starts, but I interrupt her by pulling it, and it opens a hole in the floor, and we both fall through.

We both start screaming, and it feels like we are falling into a bottomless pit...

 **Marks POV**

"Well... They're gone.." I say, turning to Chase.

"Yup... And it looks like they really don't like each other..." Chase responds.

I look at him.

Really?

Is this only about your child and MY cousin to become BFFS or something?

"Maybe they'll get along while they're down there..?" I question, because it is possible.

That's actually how Chase and I got along and now we're here, Best Friends..

It's weird how many different ways fate can bring two people together...

 **Melissa's POV**

Toniann and I finally landed on the ground of where we fell with a huge thud.

I looked around to see where we landed...

A _cage._

Of course.

I started to bang on it and scream for help until I head Toniann tell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I turned to her.

"Why would I be quiet when we're trapped with no way out?" I asked her nastily.

She glared at me.

"Why would you want to act like a damsel in distress? I would rather save myself then be saved." She told me emphasizing on the word 'I'.

Toniann lifted her hand up, and the whole cage went flying and we were now out.

I stared at her in shock.

"See? Easy!" She exclaimed and then walked away, me running after her to follow.

She completely ignored me the whole time we were walking until screams echoed through the hallway.

"Hey? Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did. Wanna go check it out?" She asked me.

Is she insane?! What if it's dangerous?

But of course me being the shy,stupid person I am I ended up agreeing.

"Yeah, sure.." I replied casually.

Toniann gave me a confused look before saying, "Follow me."

I obeyed, knowing that following her was the best solution for us.

We snuck to go see who was screaming and it was my mom?

This triangle dude that I saw before, and this guy who had a red top hat on were holding on to my mom.

They floated away after putting her in a cage.

She was screaming for help, because that's the smartest thing to do.

"Who is that?" Toniann asks me.

"My mom.." I reply.

She runs up to her and bashes the cage open with just her fist.

My mom steps out and runs over to me hugging me tightly.

"Who's that?" My mom asks me.

"Marks cousin.." I reply.

She stares at Toniann for a moment.

"Let's get out of here.." My mom says, starting to lead the way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I ask her.

She glares at me angrily.

We suddenly hear two screams, to see my Dad and Mark falling through.

Mark lands on the ground first, with a loud oof and then my dad lands on top of him.

"Get... Off.." Mark says weakly.

My dad obeys and gets up.

Mark struggles to get up into his feet,

So my dad helps him.

"Hi.." Mark says with a wave, once he's on his feet.

I wave back.

I see Toniann wave to him also.

"Wow.."

Everyone looks over at my dad.

"At a time like this, we're just saying hi to each other?!" He exclaims.

"I know we should be waving at each other, but can you calm down a bit?" Toniann asks him calmly.

Our conversation is interrupted by a scream.

And not a scream out of happiness...


	17. Chapter 16

**No ones POV (a few minutes before the scream occurs)**

The girl is walking through a strange corridor full of noises and such.

She knows she shouldn't be investigating what she hears, but she's intrigued.

Intrigued to find out what is going on.

She sees glowing lights and really odd demonic voices talking, followed by two male screams.

She recognizes the screams, but at the same time she feels that she doesn't.

The strange place is making her feel really odd, so she must be dreaming.

There's no way she could know anyone else who is trapped in here!

It's impossible!

She sees two figures float in front of her.

"Why hello there.." The yellow figure says.

The other figure laughs evily, then shocks the girl.

She screams as loudly as possible, In both fear and hope to get help.

 **(Present time) Marks POV**

The scream we just heard scares me when I think about it.

I recognize it... Could it be Ally?

It can't be though.. She died years ago.. But what if she's really not dead?

Don't get your hopes up too high, Mark...

"Guys... I recognize the scream we just heard.." I tell them.

Everyone looks over at me.

"Who do you recognize it as?" Chase asks.

"Ally." I say simply.

Chase gives me a confused look, as to say 'Dude. She's dead!'

"Who's Ally?" Toniann asks.

"Your other sister." I tell her.

Chase glares at me, probably annoyed that I didn't tell her that Ally is dead.

But I have a feeling that she's really not dead.

I know that my instincts have failed me.. like the day of the war for example, but I'm sure about this one.

 _A_ t Least I _think_ I am...

"I have a feeling she's still living!" I exclaim.

Chase rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Dude. We. Saw. Her. Die." Chase says, making me sound extremely stupid.

Toniann and Melissa look confused, and Natalia just rolls her eyes at Chase and I's arguing.

"But we don't know for sure! We just assumed she was gone!" I say angrily.

Chase takes a step closer to me.

"Who survives an explosion like that?!" Chase screams.

"Someone who was born in the first 2003!" I say sternly, then walk away, dragging Toniann with me.

 **Tonianns POV**

I still don't understand this Ally girl.. She's apparently my sister, and she was born in the first 2003, so she's my twin?

I can't believe that this is splitting Mark and Chase apart, they're such a great team!

It's not good...

Because whatever happened that day of the war, and the explosion that "Killed" Ally, makes everyone wonder about what truly happened, so that must be what's making Mark and Chase fight!

They have their own versions of the truth!

But now, Mark and I are going to look

for my sister, Ally.

I hope we find her.. then I won't be the only girl in my sewer home, since Miwa is... dead.

We better find her, otherwise I've just been wasting my time.

Please be alive, sis...

 **Chases POV**

Mark just doesn't understand..

I'm not mad at him, and I know I made it seem that way, but he's made some stupid choices in his life, and this just adds onto the list.

I'm worried for him, and when I'm worried, I come off like I'm angry.

It's always been that way.

He could be walking into one of Bill and Sparks traps!

I hope not...

But that's probably the case...

I feel bad for yelling at him.

He dragged Toniann along with him! Not one of his smartest choices.

He better realize that.

"Chase?" I heard Natalia ask.

I looked up to see what she wanted.

"Are you okay..?" She asked me.

"No, not really.. I feel bad for what I did to Mark.." I replied sadly.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Chase... You guys will make up." Natalia reassured.

"I hope so.." I said back to her, still with an upset attitude.

Melissa still stood there, confused as ever, and I don't blame her.

Learning about all this when I was her age, I was confused, too.

Maybe even more.

I wasn't the smartest of all kids, unlike her.

"I think she's confused, Chase, if you couldn't tell.." Natalia said to me, making me sound stupid.

I rolled my eyes.

"No! I couldn't tell.." I said sarcastically.

She glared at me.

Does she think she's the only one that can be a sarcastic bitch?!

I angrily looked at her, I turned my back and started walking towards where Mark dragged Toniann to.

"Mark?" I called out.

"I'm really sorry!"

"Toniann?"

"Where are you guys?"

After a while of no responses I gave up.

I sat down on the floor, with my head down in sadness.

My friend of 14 years.

14.

Fucking.

Years.

I have now lost him.

And it's all my fault...

 **Melissa's POV**

What is happening?!

I kind of understand... But there's a lot I still don't.

This is bad...

Real.

Bad.

Mark and Toniann could be anywhere!

My dad went out to go and find them!

They could be anywhere!

What if they never come back?

"Mom?" I question.

She looks at me.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asks me.

"What do you think is going to happen to them?" I ask sadly.

She looks at me with a similar upset expression.

"I don't know.. But I hope they'll be okay.." She tells me.

I hope so too...

 **Marks POV**

"ALLY!" I scream out, as I see her on the floor, all bruised up and bloody.

Toniann and I run up to her.

"Toniann, I'm gonna need a favor from you.." I tell her.

"Yeah?" She asks, seemingly intrigued.

"Can you use your healing powers on her?" I ask, knowing she'll say yes, but asking anyway.. Just in case.

She looks at me, shocked.

"I-I have healing powers?" She asks.

"Yeah, you just have to think about Ally being all better, and then you hover your hands over the place, or in this case places she's hurt." I tell her.

She looks at me scaredly.

"You'll be fine.." I reassure her.

"I hope so.." She tells me.

She closes her eyes, probably thinking about Ally being healed, and then she hovers her hands over the places she's hurt.

Green surrounds Ally, and she gets lifted up into the air.

"I-I this supposed to happen?!" Toniann asks me scaredly.

"Yes, you're fine." I tell her.

Ally is put softly back into the ground.

"Is she going to wake up?" Toniann.

"Yeah." I say.

At least I hope so.

I don't want to put Toniann down like that..

It's wrong.

I pick Ally up off the ground and we walk back to where everyone else is.

Including Chase..

I need to apologize to him..

I feel so bad.

We start to walk down a corridor that leads to where everyone is.

At least where I hope they still are.

"Mark!" I hear Toniann yell.

I look over to see what all the commotion is, to see Chase sitting on the ground, looking at us sheepishly.

"Mark, I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't of doubted you of that! Ally IS alive.. Please forgive me?" Chase asks.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me.. I yelled at you." I tell him.

"I yelled first, dude." Chase says.

"Just shut up and hug already!" Toniann says.

We both shrug and end up hugging, pulling in Toniann with us.

I feel something wrap aroma my neck.

It's Ally!

And she's looking directly at me.

"Hi.." I say.

She respond by hugging me.

Toniann glares at her angrily.

Ally gets down from my arms and hugs Chase also, him hugging back.

Toniann does NOT look happy.

 **Natalia's POV**

I hear running, and then suddenly I'm

being pushed into a portal.

A portal HOME!

We get out of the portal and we're now in the secret keepers lair.

"Are Mark and Chase gonna come with us to our home?" I hear Ally ask Toniann.

Toniann angrily glares at her, and then turns around, her back facing her.

"Yeah!" Chase replies.

"Of course!" Mark says.

"Natalia? Do you know the way home from here?" Chase asks me.

"No.. But I'll figure it out. Se you later?"

I ask him.

"Yep. I'll be home in a little while." Chase tells me.

He walks away and goes off with Toniann, Mark, and Ally.

Good luck, guys.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back! I was listening to Panic At The Disco album: Death of a Bachelor. So if there are any references to any songs in that album you know why! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Toniann's POV**

We were walking to get to the sewers.

Mark and Chase had to practically drag me.

Fucking Ally had to say something!

Why did she have to come home!

I understand that she lived in the sewers, too, but, Mark and Chase seem to like her better than me.

They definitely do!

"Toniann?" Mark asks.

I snap out of my thoughts instantly.

I just stare at him.

"Is there anything anything wrong?" Chase asks, interrupting whatever the fuck is happening between Mark and I.

"Dude! You stole my question!" Mark exclaims, annoyed.

"I see what's mine and take it..."Chase explains to Mark, leaving me confused as hell.

What does that even mean?

I ignored the questions in my head and walk WAY ahead of them.

I heard Mark and Chase sigh simultaneously.

They tried to talk to me, but I put my hand up, letting them know I wanted them to stop.

They obeyed, and walked behind me.

Once we started to get closer, I let Mark, Chase and UGH. Ally, to walk in front of me, knowing they're the ones my father actually WANTED to see.

"Hello?" Chase called out.

"Sensei?" Mark asked.

"Dad?" Ally called out.

I said nothing.

Why should I bother?

The three of them walked into the dojo while I sat on the couch.

While sighing sadly, I got up and went straight for my room.

 **No ones POV**

Mark, Chase, and Ally all walk into the dojo, seeing their sensei is meditating with his sons, and April. Casey was just sitting there, looking around the room.

"Um... Sensei?" Mark asks, waking everyone up (besides Casey) from their meditation.

"Mark? Chase? Ally?" Sensei asks, his eyes getting wide.

"But... She was..." He starts.

"I know... We thought so too..." Chase says.

Splinter hugs Ally tightly, and she hugs back quickly.

He hugs Mark, then Chase, leaving them both surprised.

"Where's Toniann?!" Splinter then asks angrily.

Mark and Chase look at each other.

"She went to the room..." Ally interrupts.

Splinter angrily gets up, and walks off to Tonianns room.

Ten seconds later, he comes back with Toniann, pulling on her arm, and there were tears welling up in her eyes.

He lets go of her roughly, sending her to the floor, for a few seconds.

Mark and Chase then walk up to her, with their hands out to help her up.

She smacks them away and gets up herself.

"Ally, you and your brothers should go to your rooms." Splinter says, calmly.

They all stare at him blankly.

"NOW!"

They all run into the living room, not saying a word.

 **Marks POV**

I'm worried.

Not only for Toniann, but for Chase and a little bit for myself.

"Now! For the three of you, I'm gonna need to have a long talk with you guys, and girl. First of all, Mark, Chase, you have been gone for WAY too many long now, and you two were the whole cause of the war!" Splinter says, angrily.

He hits Chase and I with his weird emerald stick thing.

I never knew what that was.

Splinter, you can set yourself on fire, because it wasn't just us that caused the war, you had a lot to do with it, too!

"And Toniann, why did you run off from April and Casey?! That was very inconsiderate and stupid of you! How do you think they felt?!" He screams at her.

She simply shrugs, not knowing the answer herself.

"That's not good enough, you're UGLY, and STUPID!" Splinter shouts.

Toniann bursts into tears, probably feeling horrible.

He glares at Chase and I.

"GET!OUT!" He shouts, I flinch and the two of us rush out of the dojo, dragging Toniann with us.

Tonianns brothers and Ally are in the living room, watching TV, and they probably overheard the whole thing.

If only Aunt Sheng were here, she would have him from calling Toniann ugly and stupid.

I know that Toniann is sensitive about being called those things.

Toniann practically drags the two of us to her room.

Once she shuts the door, she spills everything she's been feeling.

"Look, guys, the only reason I've been acting the way I have been is because I'm scared,"

She looks over at Chase and he nods, probably for her to continue, and so do I.

"I'm scared of loosing you guys to Ally. You've been giving her all this attention, that I thought you guys didn't love me anymore, I thought Ally replaced me... And what Splinter called me was true.. I am ugly... I am stupid.."

She walks out of her room, shutting the door behind her, not even giving us time to react to what she had just said.


	19. Chapter 18

**Marks POV**

"How could a young girl like Toniann think so little of herself?" Chase asks.

"I have a feeling I know why, I went through the exact same thing when I was her age." I explain to Chase.

I turn around to go and look for Toniann, but Chase forcefully pulls me back by my arm.

"Mark, I know you went through this when you were younger, but I think you should just give her some time.." Chase exclaims.

After every word I hear him say, I pinch my leg to keep myself from hurting him.

"With every second we're wasting the more things she could be doing to hurt herself." I say, and with that I run off.

I run out of the lair and into the sewer tunnels, praying that she is okay... And alive.

"Toniann?!" I call out.

She doesn't answer.

Of course she wouldn't, genius.

I walk around for about 25 minutes, still not finding her.

I hear soft crying behind me, and I turn around and see Toniann, sitting there, curled up in a ball.

"Baby, no.. Don't cry.." I say in a soft soothing voice.

I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her head, until I feel her hug me back.

I kiss the top of her head.

"Look, I know exactly what you're going through.. I went through the same thing when I was your age.." I tell her, she looks up at me with glossy eyes.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course... I am a Secret Keeper after all.." I reply.

She smiles and the two of us walk back to the lair.

As we enter, we are greeted by Chase, with his arms folded in an angry way.

"Don't. Even." I say angrily, and I walk to the couch.

"Goodnight!" Toniann suddenly exclaims.

"Night!" Chase and I say at the same exact time, angrily glaring at each other afterwards.

Toniann walks off to her room.

"I have to go to a night shift at the station, anyways." Chase says, and gets up to leave.

I don't even bother to apologize to him or say goodbye.

I lay down onto the couch and fall into a deep sleep.

 **Toniann's POV**

Instantly I fall asleep after telling Mark and Chase goodnight and walking into my room to lay down.

I slowly slip away into the realm of dreams.

 _I see myself asleep, tossing and turning as if I was having a nightmare._

 _I shoot up and my eyes are glowing a weird greyish color._

 _I walk around and I take out a knife._

 _"Time to kill.." I say, in a voice that's not mine._

 _It almost sounds like that girl from Bills dimension._

 _Elisa..._

 _Elizabeth..._

 _E..._

 _Emily! Her name is Emily!_

 _Why is she possessing my body?_

 _Why me of all people, there are much more useful people than me!_

 _Is it because of..._

 _Oh no..._

 _It is..._

 _I see Emily in my body walk up to Mark and Chase and stab them with the knife, multiple times._

 _Blood pours out of their bodies, and then Emily in my body looks up, as if she knows she's in my dream._

 _"Look out, because that's what's gonna be happening soon.." She says, then she suddenly disappears._

I shoot up and start panting.

Tears start streaming down my face.

I get up out of my bed and go to check my t-phone to check what time it is.

6:00am.

Ok.

Good enough.

I stretch and rub my eyes.

"Hello, Toniann..." I hear a voice say.

I turn around.

And of course it's someone I least expected it to be.

"Did you miss me?" Giovannah asks.

"No.." I say, plainly.

She takes out a baseball bat and hits me in the head with it.

Spots start to form around the corners of my eyes, and the darkness takes over.

I wake up to see Giovannah standing right in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"I was starting to think you were never going to wake up.." Giovannah tells me.

I roll my eyes and I try to say something back, but nothing comes out.

I feel around my face to feel that I have a gag on my mouth.

Fuck.

"I'm sure Mark and Chase will be happy to see _you.._ " She said mysteriously.

She lets out a laugh, and see her body start to deform and form into.. _mine?!_

 _"_ Goodbye Toniann Frances Hamato..." She says and then she walks off into the living room to see Mark and Chase.

This is just like the dream I had! Or more like...

 _Nightmare._

 **Giovannah's POV**

My plan is going perfectly!

I just have to go and talk to Mark and Chase.

"Hey? Guys?" I ask in my best Toniann voice.

I put on my best imitation of Toniann when there's something wrong.

"Yeah? It's just me.. Chase went to a night shift at the police station. What's up?" Mark asks me.

"Oh.. Um..." I start.

Why am I getting this weird feeling, that's telling me not to kill him?

"Is there anything wrong?" Mark asks me.

"I'm fine..." I tell Mark.

He gives me a weird look.

"No you're not.." He tells me.

"I'm. Fine." I say sternly.

He eyes me, and his face turns to pure shock.

"You're not Toniann! You just shape shifted!" Mark exclaims.

How did he know.

He picks me up, and throws me out of the lair.

I guess my plan wasn't working so well after all.

But it's not over... I can promise you that..


	20. Chapter 19

**Mark's POV**

"TONIANN!" I yell out, trying to find her.

That little shit did something to her.

I hear muffled yells coming from behind Toniann's door.

I try and open it, but it's either looked, or jammed shut.

 _Sorry Splinter..._

I think to myself, before kicking the door down.

I run in her room to find her tied up, and a gag around her mouth.

I untie her and I take off the gag.

She pulls me into a tight embrace, I hug back instantly.

"Thanks, Mark.." She tells me.

"No problem." I say.

She looks at me, and then glances behind me.

"Where's Chase?" Toniann asks.

I look at her sheepishly.

"Well.." I start.

"WHAT WAS ALL OF THAT COMOTION?!" A voice yells, interrupting what I was just about to say.

I give Toniann the _I'll tell you later_ look.

Toniann and I turn around to find an angry Splinter, and a scared looking Ally.

Splinter gets closer to me and slaps me straight across the face.

I hear Toniann cry out in shock.

"YOU ARE THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID FUCKBOY I HAVE EVER MET! AND YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF ANOTHER FIGHT BETWEEN YOU AND CHASE!" Splinter yells, slapping me once more.

I hold my cheek in pain, and I look over at Toniann, she has tears threatening to pour out from her eyes.

"Dad! No!" She yells.

He looks over at her.

"You are interrupting, Toniann!" Splinter says angrily.

"I was the cause of everything that just happened.." She says calmly, and then proceeds to tell what had just happened in detail, some parts she hadn't even told _me_ yet.

Realizing what she had just said, shock leaves me paralyzed for a few seconds.

She was trying to help me to not get in even more trouble than I am now!

But I couldn't let her do that... Not for me, at least.

"No! Sensei she's just trying to cover me... I'm the _real_ cause of everything.." I explain.

"Very well then, come on Mark, I need to talk to you..." Splinter tells me.

Once we reach the dojo, he walks in, me following behind, shutting the door and locking it.

I flinch, readying myself for what he was going to do to me.

"You're a very good person, Mark.." Splinter tells me.

A look of shock strikes my face.

"Aren't you gonna punish me?" I ask quietly.

"No. Because what happened, you couldn't even begin to prevent, or even so be the cause of it." Splinter says.

I nod, informing him to continue.

"Chase already knows this, but.." Splinter starts.

I scowl at just the mention of his name.

Splinter glares angrily at me, before saying.

"Giovannah, she's my daughter.." Splinter says.

 _Oh no..._

 **Toniann's POV**

While Sensei talks to Mark, Ally and I are stuck to be alone, together, my brothers having gone out to patrol.

"So... Toniann... What's you problem with me? Why do you hate me so much?" Ally asks suddenly.

I sigh, getting ready to tell her about a whole lot of jealousy.

"Well... I thought that you were just here to replace me, and I though Mark and Chase only loved you, and not me... That they were just waiting for you to return and never pay attention to me again." It wasn't exactly what I said to Mark and Chase, but, hey, it was still the truth.

She looks at me with concern and I saw something in her that I had never seen before, _love._ And it was for _me._

She pulls me into a tight hug, and I hug her back.

"Nothing can compare to the love Mark and Chase have for you. Absolutely nothing. And the whole time they were talking to me, they were telling me about _you."_ Ally tells me.

All this jealousy... Was for absolutely nothing?! I feel so stupid!

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." Ally says.

We hug once more.

"I'm sorry... I feel so dumb." I tell her.

She smiles at me.

"It's fine... I understand! Completely!" Ally says.

We both go and sit on the couch to watch tv and not to watch space heroes.

However... We find something rather... _freaky._

 **I'm going to have to end it there! I know, the chapter was short, but I had two good cliffhangers to leave this off on. Till next time!**

 **~TFC**


	21. Chapter 20

**Marks POV**

"She's your what now?!" I scream out.

Splinter just nodded.

"She tried to kill Chase! And she almost got away with it, too! She tied Toniann up, and tried to replace her!" I exclaim, angrily.

He sighs.

"She thinks the shredder is her father, he's putting all these thoughts in her head.." Splinter says.

"Including that we're bad people?" I ask.

"Most likely, yes." Splinter says.

I get up off of the dojo floor.

"Mark? Where are you going?" Sensei asks me.

"To apologize to Chase.." I say confidently.

Splinter smiles at me... For the first time in a _while._

 **Toniann's POV**

Ally and I stare at the TV screen in shock.

We're on a tv show?!

And it's called, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I guess that's a good name for it, though...

It is pretty accurate.

And the episode we were watching, was basically what just happened, today.

That's freaky...

Splinter had just told Mark Giovannah was his daughter.

Ally and I both screamed on the top of our lungs, which made Sensei run into the room, we quickly changed the channel to some random show.

Sensei glared at us, waiting for an answer of why we were screaming.

I can't tell him!

"We were just watching space heroes.. We got mad, sorry!" I says nervously.

Sensei gave me an annoyed look, and then walked out of the room.

Ally and I sighed in relief simultaneously.

We both looked at each other before laughing it off.

"What are we gonna do?" Ally asked me .

"I don't know! You're the older one!" I exclaimed.

She just laughed.

"Okay, but I think you're better at coming up with plans than me..." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, smart ass..." I said to her, before laying down on the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Ally scoots closer to me on the couch.

"Have you thought of anything, yet?" Ally asks me.

"Yep!" I exclaim.

Her face brightens up.

"We shouldn't tell splinter or the guys until we're ready... But we should definitely tell Mark and Chase..." I explain to her.

"Ok!" She exclaims, agreeing with my plan.

Now where _are_ Mark and Chase?

 **Mark's POV**

I ran right out of the lair, and now I'm nearing to the police station.

My legs start to get tired, because I'm

not the physical type.

I'm a YouTuber who does lets plays, so what did you expect?

Once I get towards the front of the station, I jog towards the door and I start pulling on it to open it.

As I'm doing this, I see Chase standing right in front of the door, on the inside.

He pulls it open and then glares at me.

"It says push right on the door.." Chase says blankly.

I give him a sheepish look.

If he has to pull open the door from the inside.. So then that means...

Ugh.

I'm _so_ stupid.

Chase walks back in the station, but I follow him in.

"What? What do you want from my life?!" Chase says angrily.

I look at him sadly.

"I know you were trying to help, Chase.. But I was worried that we- or just me in that case- were going to be too late!" I say.

Chase gives me a questioning glance before I continue.

"That day, when I ran away... I tried to kill myself, Chase! And she was just about to do the same thing! And I didn't want her to die! Because then... Those feelings I felt.. The depression.. _Everything would have come back._ But what I came here to say -I ran here, actually- was that I'm sorry. I know I say it a lot.. But I mean it, every time I say it... And I know... That word gets old but I-" I get cut of by a hug.

"Mark, I was the one who was clueless... And of course I accept your apology! I know you mean well... And I know we fight a lot.. But we get over it." Chase says.

That is true, though.

Now the room feels peaceful...

A heavy weight has been lifted off my chest.

"Chase, I'll see you around, okay?" I ask.

"Of course, bud!" Chase exclaims.

We bro hug, and I walk towards the door, waving to Chase before walking out.

I walk this time, because I'm in no rush.

I now feel really happy and that's how I want to stay.

But that feeling can't last forever.

Not with _my luck._

 **Toniann's POV**

"Ally?" I suddenly ask.

She looks over at me.

"Yeah?" She asks back.

I yawn.

"I have no idea when Mark or Chase are coming back.." I admit.

She looks at me, slightly annoyed.

I give her a sheepish smile.

"So you're saying we should go to sleep?" Ally asks.

"Yep! Because I'm very tired... And I can tell you are, too." I say.

She nods and the two of us walk off to our separate rooms, that so happen to be right next to each other.

We say one last good night before I go into my room, and do my night routine.

Once I finish that up, I feel my eyes droop heavily, I feel tired.

I unmake my bed and slip into my grayish purple covers.

I close my eyes and try to sleep.

I _was_ tired.

But now, all I can seem to think about is where Mark and Chase are, and if they're okay.

Maybe I could... CALL THEM!

I shook that thought off, not wanting to bother them.

I then try to close my eyes again and fall into a deep slumber, but those same thoughts keep coming back.

I get up out of bed.

 _You know what, I'm not just gonna lay around If Mark and Chase might be in trouble! I'm no damsel in distress! I'm an independent woman! I need to go find out where they are!_ _ **Myself.**_

I put on some of my regular clothes, slipped on my shoes and walk out of my room.

I tiptoed through the lair, making sure not to wake anyone up.

Once I got into the sewer tunnels I ran as fast as possible.

I was out on the surface now, and I started looking around for Mark and Chase.

I knew that Mark had probably gone to see Chase at the police station where he worked.

Chase had told me that.

I still have no idea what Mark does as a job, though.

I took out my phone, looking up directions to the police station.

As I started running there, I ran straight into someone, and I landed right on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard a familiar voice apologize.

I look up to see Mark with his hand out.

I take it and once I'm off the ground I pull Mark into a hug.

He stays stiff for a minute which confuses me.

"Mark, it's me, Toniann!" I exclaim.

It _is_ really dark out..

He instantly hugs back after I say that.

I pull away from the hug after what feels like 20 minutes.

"Mark you gave me a heart attack! You left out of nowhere! And then you didn't hug me back?!" I exclaim, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes.

No Toniann.

You _can't_ cry.

Be _strong._

Mark looks at me for a moment, silence heavily filling the area we were in.

"I didn't know I did that to you.." Mark says.

I can hear the guilt in his voice.

"It's fine.. But when is Chase gonna come back?" I ask.

"Probably in another hour or so.." Mark confirms.

I nod my head, understanding what Mark's saying.

We both turn around to walk back to the lair.

"Toniann..?" Mark asks me.

I look at him.

"What is it?" I ask in a caring tone.

"I want you to meet some of my friends that are members of the Secret Keepers.." Mark tells me.

I look up at him, with a wondering look.

"What friends?" I ask suddenly.

"There's no way to explain this to you so I'll just have to show you.." Mark says.

He takes out his phone, and clicks on an app that's a white box and has a red play button on it.

"This app is called YouTube." Mark starts.

He clicks on a tab that looks like a play button.

It shows all of his "subscriptions".

It shows people named Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Muyskerm and etc.

"Those are my friends.. They're called YouTubers..,I'm one of them... Because YouTube... Is my job.."


	22. Chapter 21

**No ones POV**

Chase sits down on the chair after his talk with Mark, sighing.

But it wasn't a stressed out or sad sigh.

 _Not even close._

He was glad that everything had worked itself out.

He hates it when him and Mark get into fights.

It tears him apart.

It eats him through.

He looks over at the digital clock on his desk.

It was 5:03.

 _Only one hour left._

Chase thinks to himself.

He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

 _Why did I draw straws for the night shift?_

However, it did give you more pay.

That was the reason Chase wanted to go the night shift.

He looks over at the clock once more.

It reads 5:05.

 _Can time go any slower?!_

He gets up from his chair and decides to take a walk around the station, to pass time.

The station is dark, so Chase uses his phone flashlight to see his surroundings.

 _I should be there for Toniann, not doing this bullshit!_

Chase knows his way around the station, (and the city) like the back of his hand, so it won't be long before he returns back to his desk, barely any time passing.

But, it was something to do, so why not?

After Chase finishes walking around the police station about twenty times, he walk over to his desk, checking his digital clock.

5:59.

 _Finally._

Chase starts to gather up some of his belongings, and before he knew it, it was 6:00, which meant some officers should start to arrive for work.

He walked out of the building in a hurry, ready to go see Toniann.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

Mark had texted him.

 _Mark- Hey. I just wanted you to stop by the hideout on the way back to the lair, I'm introducing Toniann to some of the members of The Secret Keepers. The YouTuber ones to be exact. Thanks! See you there!_

Alright then.

Now he's going to the hideout.

But at least Toniann is finally being introduced to them.

Chase isn't that far away from the hideout, anyways.

After about five minutes he arrives at the hideout, everyone else already being there.

Chase sits down next to one of the YouTubers.

"How's it going bro?!" The swede, aka Felix asks his friend, Chase.

"I'm fine, thanks. Although I feel almost dead from a night shift I had to take." Chase explains.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddie!" A familiar loud, Irish accent says- well more like yells- to Chase.

"Jesus christ, Jack! I'm never gonna get used to how loud you are! And If you didn't hear what I said to Felix, I'll put it in simple words for you... I feel dead from doing a night shift." Chase explains.

"Oh. Sorry, dude.. And by the way, did Mark rush you here?" Jack asks.

"It's fine, and yeah, he did.." Chase replies.

"Hey guys, I'm Wade, LordMinion777." Wade says, walking into the room.

"You know, unlike you guys, I'm the normal one, here.. I didn't say hi to him by using my intro.." Bob says, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hello everybody... My name is Markiplier.."

Bob rolls his eyes.

"See... My point exactly!" Bob exclaims.

"Guys.. The reason I called you here is because I wanted to introduce you to someone.. Remember the cousin I thought was dead?" Mark asks.

Everyone nods in response.

"Well she's not dead.." Mark says.

And right then and there Toniann bursts through the door, making a frantic entrance.

"Hello everybody!" She exclaims.

Jack looks at her, shocked.

He turns to Chase.

"Holy fuck! You weren't kidding when you said her and Mark looked exactly alike!"

Chase just smirks in response.

"Everyone, meet Toniann.." Mark exclaims, his voice booming through the whole room.

"So these are all your YouTuber friends?" Toniann asks.

"Yep. Well except for Chase." Mark says.

Toniann rolls her eyes.

"Well no fucking shit!" Toniann says.

"Now they're fucking clones!" Wade shouted out, referring to Toniann's profanity.

"Top of the mornin' to ya lassie! My name is Jacksepticeye!" The green haired man shouts.

"Otherwise known as Sean.. Or Jack.." Mark says.

"Call me Jack!"

"How's it goin' girl bro! My name is PewdiePie!" The blonde says.

"Call him Felix.." Mark says flatly.

"Hey girl, I'm Wade, LordMinion777."

Mark rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. What he said. SHUT UP WADE!" Mark yells, making Toniann give him a weird look.

"I'm Muyskerm... Otherwise known as Bob... I'm one of the only normal ones here.." Bob says plainly.

"No ones normal!" Toniann screams out.

The YouTubers laugh at that comment, along with Chase.

Suddenly Toniann held her head and screamed out, leaving the YouTubers (minus Mark) confused as hell.

 **Toniann's POV**

I had suddenly seen something.

I saw Bill and Spark! They were on their way here!

I screamed out as seeing this had made my head hurt really badly.

"Guys! Bill and Spark are on their way here!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me, alarmed.

"How do you know that?" Wade asked me.

"I had a vision!" I said scaredly, "We need to get out of here!"

Everyone rushed to the door.

Only to see _him_ already there.

 _Oh no._


	23. Chapter 22

**Toniann's POV**

"Oh shit." Jack says.

"I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? You missed me!" Bill exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right.." I said back bluntly.

Bill got closer to me.

"Don't use that kind of tone towards me, Hamato, or that will be the last thing you ever do!" Bill said angrily, before backing away from me again.

I suddenly felt dizzy, as if something had been taken away from me.

Chase stood protectively in front of me.

"Hey Bill!" Mark yelled.

Bill went over to Mark.

"Where's Spark?" Mark asked.

"I killed him like I'm gonna kill you." Bill said, trying to shoot us with a lazer from his eye.

I dodged it swiftly.

"Agh!" Wade screamed, as it hit him in the arm.

"He wasn't much use anyway.." Felix said plainly.

"That's rude, Felix!" Bob growled.

"Guys! Let's not fight, now! We have other things to do!" I shouted.

As just as I said that, everything soon went black.

~Time Skip~

My eyes fluttered open, and I let my surroundings sink in.

The Secret Keepers were gone... Had Bill... Killed them?

"Well, well, well, look who's awake!" Chase excalimed, giving me the dirtiest look ever.

"Chase? What's wrong?" I ask in concern.

Chase looks at me with glowing eyes.

As they were glowing YELLOW.

"The only thing that's wrong, is you.." Chase replies back.

"Yeah!" I hear a voice agree.

"Did you miss me, boo?" Giovannah asks.

"No." I reply with a flat tone.

"How about me?" Emily asks.

"Again. No." I say.

"Bye, baby.." Chase says.

He, Emily, and Giovannah walk out of the room, and it magically becomes borders shut.

What? How?

There's only one explanation for this.

Bill has possessed Chase.

I tried to open up the door with my powers.

Had Bill finally gotten what he had wanted?

He had gotten my powers?

Now I have to find my ticket out of here.

I frantically looked around the room for something I could break the door with. Where were the secret keepers when you needed them? They're supposed to be on our side! Where are they now?

He was going to do something to me, I just knew it! Why would he have captured me, then?!

I saw a glint coming form the corner of the room. With instinct, I walked over there and saw something.

An axe.

With instinct I picked up the weapon. I angrily walked up to the door and smashed it down, with the weapon in hand.

An alarm went off and I ran away, towards the exit door. I wouldn't be able to to defeat him!

My powers were gone... I had gotten tricked. But maybe it was for the better, or was it?

He killed them! He took them away! And I was going to make him pay!

But how?

I heard laughing coming from not that far away from me.

It was **him.**

Speak of the devil, himself.

And I was gong to take him down.

Hamato style!

 **Chase's POV**

I had no control over what I was doing.

All I could do was just.. Watch.

This is bad.

This is real bad.

Bill had gotten Toniann's powers!

I didn't make a deal with him! And I wasn't asleep!

He wouldn't of been able to possess me if he didn't have Toniann's powers.

I can't help get her through this one.

 _She's on her own._

 _Just like she will be, someday._

 **Marks POV**

I ran back to the lair with some of the Secret Keepers to get help.

I had explained everything to Splinter, Toniann's brothers, Ally, and her brothers friends.

And now we were going back up to the surface to save the world from Bill.

We arrived at the Secret Keepers hideout, and started discussing a plan with every other Secret Keeper.

"Where's my little bro?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! I wanna squish his little face!" Jessica agreed.

"Well.." I started.

They gave me a concerned look which told me to continue, knowing that they wanted to know more.

"Bill possessed him.." I said simply.

They both gasped.

"He made a deal?" Emma asked, sadly.

"No.." I started, "Bill has Toniann's powers."

They both gasped.

"Does that mean... That Bill has already won? What about Spark?! What is he up to?!" Jessica exclaimed, worriedly.

"Bill has not won.. And Spark... Bill killed him.. He's gone... Bill took his powers to make him only stronger..." I explained.

A loins scream echoed through the room.

We all looked up, to see Toniann, running towards us.

"He's... He's..." Toniann started, and she dropped onto the floor.

I rushed to her side.

"HAHAHA!" Bill laughed.

He flicked me out of the way, and I landed on the floor, flat on my face.

"TONIANN!" Ally screeched, as Bill had lifted her up with his powers to him.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed.

I didn't want to loose another family member.

Not at a time like this.

"M-Mark..?" I heard her ask quietly.

"What's up, baby?" I asked her nervously.

"I-I don't think I'm gonna make it through this... I-I love you, Mark, t-tell the Chase t-the same.." She said weakly.

"NO! Toniann! You CAN'T die!" I manage to scream out, tears streaming down my face.

Toniann's siblings and father were just looking.

Chase and I really WERE the only ones who cared the most about Toniann to risk our lives to try and save her.

I felt more tears streaming down my face.

 _I can't live without you, baby._

I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and I jumped to see Chase behind me.

I hugged him tightly and we both cried.

Chases sisters had already did the whole, reunion thing.

They went over to us and joined in on the hug.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, BILL! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" I heard Toniann-wait Toniann?! She's okay?!- Screech.

"I have already won, Hamato." Bill said evily.

"No." I said.

"You haven't.." Chase finished.

"Chase?!" Toniann screeched, running over to him, hugging him tightly, and Chase hugged her back.

We all got into battle stance.

We were gonna win.

 **Okay. I have to admit that the end there was kind of an asshole move on my part. I know. It was a HUGE cliffhanger! I'll see YOU in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**

 **~TFC**


	24. Chapter 23

**Toniann's POV**

We all ran into battle, and jumped up to try and yank Bills eye out.

I failed, because Bill had flicked me away.

Mark and Chase walked up to me.

Chase winked and Mark nodded, and I right away knew that they were on board with my plan.

"HEY! BILL!" Mark yelled, getting Bill's attention.

"What do you fools want?!" Bill asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't think you can destroy the world.." Chase started.

"And it's all because you're too weak!" Mark exclaimed.

"WHAT?! TAKE THAT BACK!" Bill screamed, "YOU TWO ARE SO GOING DOWN!"

Bill started to attack Mark and Chase, I found that as my chance to rip his eye out.

I jumped into the air, grabbing onto Bills eye and taking it out of its socket.

I then quickly absorbed my powers from him, taking sparks powers also, and taking his.

"AGHHH!" Bill screamed in agony.

"You're done for, Cipher!" Mark said, angrily.

Bill turned into a stone statue.

Everyone cheered as all the Secret Keepers revealed to be there, the whole time.

Everyone hugged and screamed in joy.

"Toniann, we're gonna head home. We'll see you, later.." Leo told me.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

I went back to the Secret Keepers hideout with Mark and Chase.

"Nice job you three!" Jack exclaimed, giving each of us hugs.

"Thanks.." Chase said.

"It wasn't really us, it was Toniann.." Mark explained.

I stared wide eyed at Mark.

"What?! No! We all did it together!" I argued.

"Alright... Jeez kid!" Mark teased.

I hit him in the arm.

Every one of the Secret Keeper looked at each other and nodded.

"Huh? I'm confused.." I started.

Once I looked up at every Secret Keeper, they were all wearing their robes.

"Toniann.." Chase started.

"We have decided on something.." Jack interrupted

"We want you to be one of us..." Mark finished.

They want _me_ to be a Secret Keeper?!

"Are you sure?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded.

A robe was handed to me.

I put it on as everyone had started to chant something in a different language.

As the ceremony finished, we all went back to celebrating.

We had won.

But what we didn't know, was that the war wasn't even close to being done.

It wouldn't be that easy.

 **And that's a wrap up, folks! I have officially finished this book! This is the first book I have ever finished, and I'm proud of it! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, because I didn't want it to drag too much. But, anyways, there WILL be a sequel to this story! I'm very excited to be starting this because I already have the whole thing planned out! I hope you enjoyed this book! Bye for now!**

 **~TFC**


End file.
